We Shall Be Strong
by Cyndercide
Summary: Young Sage has failed in many Human relations which makes her join the U.N.S.C. Where she is teamed up with the Arbiter and tasked with a dangerous mission. What will become of them?  Rated M for Wiggle Room. Subject to captivation... ArbiterOC x HumanOC
1. Chapter 1

** We Shall Be Strong**

**A/N: **_This is my first FanFic and I'd like to thank _CelestialFan2010_ for helping me in my dilemma's, so please Critique me, as long as your constructive in helping me! Please rate and review, and feel free to PM me, I will try to respond if you ask nice enough ... :}D _

_There might be some slash... Might not. Depends on what you want, so... Review! _

_Oh, almost forgot. I will try to make each chapter really long... So... Yeah. Enjoy! _

_Also... I know this is a long Author's Note but I need you guy's to review with a suggestion as well. I've been reading fanfictions lately.. A lot of them... And was wondering if I should turn the continuing chapters in 3rd person omniscient, or keep it in first person. What do you guy's think?_

_Last thing before I go to the story. I'm not decided on the name "Amoren" Yet. It is a play on the word "Amor" or "Amore" Which is I think Latin for 'Love'._

_So, If you have a name that means something in another language please post it at the end of your review, best one gets admitted in the story! :)_

_Without further ado, onto the Story. Don't forget to rate, review and critique! _

_(And do recap. Review with [If__you'd like. If not, just a normal review will do nicely. :)] 1st person or 3rd person, name that means something in another language. And your normal rate + review. {I know I'm asking a lot here... but if you do this now, I can make each chapter better and more to your liking.}_

_(I have no editor, so all mistakes are credited to me... Please bare with them! )_

**DISCLAIMER_ – I do not own halo, bungie studios, or anything halo related. I only own my OC's. (Hsar 'Vardium (The new Arbiter, A.K.A Amoren) and Sage Hashly) -_**

**I**

_"The key to happiness is having dreams. The key to success is fulfilling them."_

** The Awkward Beginning**

Ever since I was a child living on the planet Earth, I had been known as Sage Hashly, although I didn't mind the first name, my friends kept teasing me about my last name. I always hated the way they called me Harshy, even though I tried to be nice to everyone. I was fairly athletic, had a unnaturally strong muscular build, shown aptitude in war (I had been told), and had an adept mind to control everything. My sandy blonde hair cascaded down, barely passing my eyes, although I usually wore it in a ponytail. It was dyed slightly with a violet blue colouration near the end. I had icy whitey blue eyes, and beige skin. I had done exceptionally well in school, therefore my parents tried to make _me_ pursue _their_ lost dream of becoming a scientist. When I had refused the first time, and insisted I wanted to become a marine, I could almost hear their heartbeats stop. After much troubles, they finally allowed me to fulfil my dreams. At age 19 I had joined the U.N.S.C.

I had never thought I would regret my decision. However, I found myself struggling to keep up to the men that are pursuing their dreams in basic training. I hadn't dared to think that it would be easy, but I never thought it would be _this_ hard. At first, I had been almost tripping on myself in these exercises. The obstacle course was veritably horrible. All you had to do was jump in and out of tires. Crawl under barbed wire and mesh while bullets lined the air above you. Climb over a wall using a rope to pull yourself up, and then down the other side. Lastly, there was another obstacle run, complete with tires.

The potato run was by far the worst though. You had to haul an ill fitting 10lbs backpack filled with a monstrous load of potatoes. It must of been _filled_ with potatoes, weighing in at what I had to guess was 50 lbs! You had to carry it with you, on your 10 mile run. We had those every second day, but only every second run did we have potatoes with us.

#

_The key to happiness is having dreams. The key to success is fulfilling them._ I kept repeating this verbatim in my head over and over, until finally, something broke loose inside me which made me push myself like I had never done before. Thankfully the final push I made was noticed by my drill sergeant, who nodded proudly towards me as I came racing in from the tacky-looking obstacle course well ahead of the other men. While watching them catch their clumsy footing, I noticed how beautiful our training ground really was. Bright green grass protruded from the ground on my left, which melted into a stunning forest with colossal trees rising up to the sky. They gracefully bloomed out with their light blue leaves threatening to fall off the branches. Twin suns spewed light through the branches and onto the dirt and stone beneath the tree's, where there lay a puzzling river that flowed through the forest crissing one way and crossing the other. I started smiling to myself, taking it all in.

Eventually, I qualified out of basic training, top in my garrison. After their celebratory event, I was met by the captain of the Pioneer, admiral Langly. "Sir!" I saluted, waiting for the captain to give me the verbal signal.

"At ease soldier." the captain said, saluting back. My posture returned to my relaxed state with my shoulders down and arms crossed, leaning on my back foot. "I suppose you know about the Covenant separation that occurred a while back." He asked, rhetorically, hoping I would pick up.

I imagine I would've looked dumbstruck. _It happened before I was born! Why would he be askin-_ My thoughts are cut by a sudden feeling of contact on my shoulder. "You are being assigned to the Pioneer for now, and soon transferred to the Horizon once we meet up with Cpt. Evans. He will take you to the planet S'Yilrar to investigate a missing persons report." he quietly told me.

"Sir! When do I board the Pioneer?" I retorted.

"The Pioneer will be waiting for you at 1600 hours. Be there" He spoke with authority.

I saluted, and risked a quick glance down at the lush green grass, and noticed I was bouncing on my feet. _Why am I nervous?_ My brain cried out to itself. _Because, this is the first time talking to an Admiral. You're bound to have some issue's, or butterflies_ my conscience replies.

Looking around, I noticed some drill sergeants pushing recruits until their eyes puffed up, and tempted to let a dry tear roll down their cheek. There are some doing push ups, some doing sit-ups, some on the obstacle course, but most of them had been gathered here.

Just then, I felt a pair of eyes on me. I quickly spun around and found a dark-haired brute, with ape-like features, standing erect, staring me down. Multiple thoughts went through my mind, when I finally realized that everyone around me was slowly turning into a brute, ripping off their skin like it was a costume. I didn't have time to think, all I did was run. I ran towards the forest until I was sure they would be lost in there. Crisscrossing the tree's making sure to rub my hands and some section of my clothing on them to spread my scent around. All of a sudden I stop, dead in my tracks. A white hot pain eroded from my stomach, looking down, I see giant paws ripping through my flesh. My strength leaving me, I collapse on the floor with the image of a giant brute, seemingly 50 feet tall, with a monstrous mouth, laughing at me. Suddenly, my vision got clouded with blood, and everything seemed a dark red. My eyes slam shut, hoping I could wish away everything that was happening, and I slowly lose consciousness. I awoke coughing in the sea of smoke, I slowly tilted my head, ignoring the intense pain, to see the mess hall was aflame. The distant battle cries of drill sergeants drumming into my ears, until the horrid screeches of the recruits pierced them, ringing them. Echoing. I suddenly start to choke on the smoke, with every cough, heaving up blood into my already soaked hands. Looking down, I peered at the incline in my chest. My vision started to blur, and slowly darkened into nothing.

#

Ever since the previous arbiter had been killed by the covenant loyalists, during a surprise attack on one of their cruisers, Pious Inquisitor. Hsar 'Vardium's life had been turned anew. He had been appointed the new Arbiter, caretaker of the Sangheili. Swearing his life to uphold the laws of the Sangheili and the council. Only spending little time to grieve for his lost friend, for he had died the way every other elite wishes to die, with honour, and pride. Hsar found himself caught in the thought of what had occurred during the lengthy attack.

_As the Arbiter rounded the corner, he ran directly into Hsar. "Brother, are you injured?" the Arbiter enquired._

"_No my brother. I simply seek reinforcements. With you by my side we will drive the loyalists back to their wretched ship. Will you aid me Arbiter?" Hsar desperately wanted the Arbiter to help him, but he knew he couldn't beg him._

"_With pleasure" The Arbiter finally replied. _

_Together, they sprinted down the illuminated purple corridor until they reached the closed door. Taking position on opposite sides of the bulkhead, they triggered their active camouflage. When the door at last opened, allowing them entrance, the scenario ahead was one to behold. Both the Arbiter and Hsar stood there in awe at the battle raging in front of their cloaked eyes taking place. It was in the hanger, where the loyalist's ships are docked._

_Ape-like creatures are merged with the Sangheili in one gigantic scrimmage. The brute's hairy bodies interlaced with Sangheili as they settled the encounter in hand-to-hand combat. _

_A small portion of the Sangheili still had remaining battery life left in their plasma weapons, shooting them wildly, splashing the walls with searing-hot plasma, throwing them down when they overheated. Hurling their hands down to their thigh's where a metal hilt, resembling a brass knuckle rested in a magnetic holster, picking it up and activating it. Twin spikes of energy dawned down the hilt in a horizontal angle, completing the energy sword, and picking a grotesque brute with the dual spikes, slicing through it like butter. It's carcass collapsed on the floor while the Arbiter and Hsar spectated._

_Breaking out of their stupor and rushing into the fight, they simultaneously reached for their energy swords. With a hilt in each 4 fingered hand, they leaped into the battle, flanking the Hairy creatures. De-cloaking, the Arbiter ran his right sword into the cranium of a surprised brute, while his left sword swiped it's legs off. Looking to his left, Hsar took down another hairy creature with his legs tripping it first, then throwing himself down into the brute with all his might, forcing the sword deeper, and deeper into his chest as he slowly stopped breathing. Dark blue blood spewing from the deceased creature's chest, he knew it was dead. _

_The Arbiter took cover beside Hsar in front of a plasma shield, covering their heads from incoming fire. Red-hot spikes pierced the air over their heads as they subtly cloaked, and charged out opposite sides of the barrier. They each took down one of the cannibalistic brutes with their twin energy swords cutting through their abdomen, slicing them in half. As the limp body parts fell to the ground, both the Sangheili teamed up on the brute chieftain who was brutally mangling their brethren. The silver-haired animal was wielding a hammer, crushing it into the ground nearby fellow elites. With a loud drum beating sound. Everything in a radius around the hammers tip was whisked away by a gravity defying strike._

_The Arbiter stole a glance at Hsar as they charged the one remaining primitive animal, the Arbiter going to his front, Hsar to his back. They only closed half the distance when their camouflage had suddenly faltered, rendering them both quite visible to the chieftain. The chieftain then switched his attention to the sangheili duo that are rapidly approaching him. Timing their kinetic energy with the inertia of his hammer's blast radius, he waited with his mouth ajar emitting challenging roar._

_Suddenly, the Chieftains hammer exploded with great force in the ground, and made the Arbiter's large body fly through the air crashing into some boxes of cargo, which dislocated both of his knee's, and scratched his body in multiple area's. In a bloodied frenzy the Arbiter tried to stand up, but with his knee's in their condition, it was challenging. Trying desperately to stand, and fight back, he only made it worse by ripping the muscle tissue inside of his legs. Letting out a frustrated cry of helplessness, he just sat there, locking the chieftain in his gaze while Hsar was sneaking up behind him._

_Hsar took his advantage against the colossal ape while he crashed his hammer into the ground. He quickly sprinted up behind the brute and drove his sword through it's spinal chord with his left hand. Meanwhile his right hand was busy liquifying his brain. Slicing, jabbing, and twisting his swords inside of the ugly animal, as it started to turn and face his attacker. Blood dripped out of every wound inflicted by Hsar, yet the animalistic brute never gave up. Hsar swiftly backed up, and rolled behind a barrier shielding him from the chieftain's blunt attacks. Cloaking himself, and evading to the side, in between some boxes, he materialized behind the hairy creature and gouged his blade deep into his neck until he could see it through the other side, and sawing at the skin on his arms until they are bare. Finally, kicking away the bloodied carcass with a cry of vengeance, he sprinted over to the Arbiter._

_The Arbiter didn't look so well. His knee's are pushed in, completely opposite of what they are supposed to be. Blood trickled down his arms, as he clawed the air, desperately trying to to grab something. Suddenly, he coughed up blood. As it stained the ground near him, Hsar appeared near by. Trying to do the only thing he could think of, he held the Arbiters hand, and waited until the grip on his hand became loose. _

_Finally, the Arbiters hand fell from Hsar's, as he let out his last breath. His head becoming heavy from oxygen deprivation, he laid it on the box behind him. _

_Upon feeling the Arbiter's body go limp, Hsar peeled the sacred armor off of the lifeless corpse, and bowed his head. "It was an honour serving you. Friend." Hsar said solemnly. _

Shaking his head as he desperately tried to subside the memory but, remembering the way Arbiter had died, had grieved him more than he thought it should. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that they are closer than most Sangheili. They had broken the professional bond, and reached out to each other as friends. Unlike most of their race, that had been unheard of.

Hsar 'Vardium (Now, known only as 'The Arbiter' due to his heretic act of allowing the arbiter to death while not on a suicidal mission, but rather a ship boarding.) had killed his fair share of covenant loyalists since then on multiple missions that resided with the human teams. Of course he had been able to bring a long his own, hand-picked team of professional special ops Sangheili who have grown to stand the humans, and work along side them.

When he heard the Sangheili council requested his teams assistance along with one of the humans, for a covert operation into the planet S'Yilrar, he knew this was not going to be a small matter. The moment he heard news of the infiltration, he started getting his team ready, as the humans are picking him up during the next day cycle and bringing him to their new associate. He couldn't help but wonder: _Why was a human joining with a Sangheili team on a infiltration mission to S'Yilrar. A mostly Sangheili planet._

He didn't know much about the human, other than that she was female, and young compared to the rest of UNSC. Arbiter was worried, to be honest he had not seen females fight before, and assumed that they would be not unlike Sangheili warrior females, and stay back to guard the states, or countries, as the humans called them.

Unbeknownst to the Arbiter, his life, as he knows it, will be forever changed, for this mission was everything _but_ a simple missing person report. The people he will meet will alter his future, and he, theirs. The things he will do will impact how humanity views the Sangheili, and the things they do.

#

I wake up abruptly with sweat beading down my forehead, wondering why my dream has been invaded with such a preposterous thought. _I have been sleeping soundly ever since I started basic, why would I start having nightmares now?_ I thought, realizing I haven't actually been sleeping, and just day dreaming. I realized I have been speaking to myself this entire time as well. I look around, breaking out of my stupor. No one is around, it is just an empty hallway. The windows are closed, blinds shut, but sunlight still seems to soak through, illuminating the hall and all it's features. It has polished, bamboo floors and brown walls are erected in place. I reach out and touch the sign on the opposite wall. It has a cold steel feeling, and read "Orbital Elevator." Concluded with an arrow pointing to the right.

As I trot down the hallway, I wonder what will become of me. Fresh out of basic, and being sent to a 'missing persons' report as they claim it is. It seems as though it's all been happening too fast, but never-the-less, I'm determined to make a rise in ranks. I mull over what the Admiral said the last time I'd seen him on the Pioneer. "You might be surprised what happens."

It's been a day since I left the Pioneer and am now boarding the Horizon through the connector tubes. _I have once needed to know the technical term for it, but that was in basic training, one of the first weeks anyway. So, I guess it doesn't matter if I don't know it. I mean, it's not like I talk about them. _I thought to myself.

There are no windows on the connector tubes, only a thick metal wall that protects me from suffocating in the open vastness of space. The inside of the tube is veritably boring, and bland, only gray. _Could they not spend the time to even paint the damned thing? I mean, was it really that hard._ I rant in my head. Finally closing the gap to the Horizon, the large tube seems longer than it really was, even though I have been walking for at least 10 minutes now.

As soon as I enter the Horizon I notice Cpt. Evans, and some crew members greeting me. I swiftly pull off a crisp salute "Sir!" I shout.

"At ease, soldier" he says with a thankful look on his face. Noticing something was relieved when the captain saw me, I enquired

"Sir, permission to speak candidly, Sir!" I feel an impulse to ask about his well-being, as I have for everyone else I see that looks... off.

"Permission Granted" he replies, with a smile.

"When I first saw you, you looked relieved. Did you think I was going to be late?" I ask, positively quizzical, and I notice the look on his face harden into a blank nothingness when I spoke.

"No, it's nothing soldier. Continue to your room on service deck D." he said nonchalantly.

I nod as he steps aside, allowing me to rush past him. I ignore the greetings the crew throw at me as I run past them quickly. Uncomfortable of their beady eye's staring whole's into the back of my head. I look around, and see everyone still staring at me like I was a circus act. I had to get out, and fast. I'm the centre of attention, which for as long as I can remember, have never liked being there.

The constant fear of screwing up, or making fun of yourself is notably present. When being fresh out of basic, I imagine it's even worse, as everyone is curios about you. Trying to see if you fall under pressure, or if you are naturally clumsy.

Luckily, the Horizon has an elevator rear of the boarding area. It swiftly drags me down to D deck, and I begin to search desperately for my room number, 166.

#

As the Arbiter and his group of Sangheili step into the boarding area, he is greeted by a saluting Captain Evans. The Arbiter strolls nonchalantly up to the capt, and bows his head as a Sangheili salute. He then asks him a couple of questions the other Sangheili don't hear, or don't care about because they show no interest to what the Sangheili and Human are talking about. "What do you know about this...human that will be accompanying us on our mission?" He asks in a deep, authoritative voice.

"Sage should be in her room, down in D deck by now. Which, coincidentally, is where your rooms are as well." The captain then nods towards the Sangheili duo behind the Arbiter. "Arbiter, you will be in room 167, and your elites will be in rooms 132, and 133. I apologize for the distance from your team, Arbiter, but the rooms in between are in maintenance, or occupied at this moment. In addition, we will be arriving in only 1 week." Evans replies as he hands the arbiter a small metal box discreetly. The Captain mumbles something and the Arbiter nods and walks off towards the elevator.

He enters the elevator and signals for his brethren to follow him down, whilst mumbling what seemed like a curse word his breath.

On the way down, his brethren start talking to each other in Sangheili, but the Arbiter is too busy reflecting on his conversation with Evans. Something he had said sparked his interest. _Sage should be in her room._ The Arbiter thought. Sage. He tried to get used to the name by mumbling it quietly. Finally pleased with his pronunciation being similar to the captains, he directs his attention towards his brethren, picking up on their conversation. They make it clear that they do not appreciate the humans assigning a human _female_ to their team, without their consultation. However, if they attempt to disband her from the team, it can potentially injure the treaty.

#

The elevator's firm clasp finally releases itself, allowing the doors to glide open. The first doors they spot are numbers 120 and 122. The door's freshly shined plates gleamed in light from the centre of the hall. The Arbiter leads the Sangheili down the hall, bending their heads to avoid hitting the lights at the top, placed at every 6 doors. Their hooves sweeping over the smooth, beige-brown rug, when they finally reach the silver doors that the 2 Sangheili are going to be living in for a large sum of time. They open the doors at the same time with what seemed like practised ease, while the Arbiter glides past the doors without pausing to look at the shining plates above the doors. At last he looks up to the left and sees the door numbered 163. Spying further down the corridor, Arbiter finds his door, 167. All of a sudden something impacts him from the back, making him jump, yet it was only light enough to barely make him flinch.

#

I have been running around for at least 10 minutes, trying to find my room. Whenever I turn down one hallway, I swear I have been down there, but they all look the same. Who knows if I have been here previously... When I glance at the door's golden plate, it looks as though the numbers are changing constantly. I bring my hand up quickly to my forehead to wipe away a bead of sweat. I close my eyes tightly, hoping it would resolve the problem. I slow my breath like they showed me in basic training. Feeling my heartbeat diminish, I risk a peek at the gleaming door plate. 140. I close my eyes again, rubbing them, kicking me out of my stupor. I peer at the plate again, 132. _Am I going crazy..._ I say aloud, my voice wavering. I shoot up when I hear the floor creak around the corner. I put my back up against the cold wall. Sliding over to the corner, holding my breath. Sweat dripping from my forehead, I hastily wiped it off with my arm, and hazard a quick look around the corner. All I can see is a blurred figure, as my eyes are playing tricks me. Undoubtedly, I am as scared as hell, but I didn't want the figure to know that. I attempt to calm myself, and I hear another creak.

_I'm just going to go for it. Charge him head on._

I charge around the corner as quietly as I can, but find out, to my dismay, that he is standing closer than I had predicted. Smacking into an invisible force about 3 inches off his body, I get blown backwards onto my ass, and quickly accomplish a downed defence stance. I tense my muscles, getting ready for his attack.

#

The Arbiter abruptly spun on his hoof, to stare at me on the ground. I'm wearing my camo coloured pants, and gray tee-shirt with the left shoulder hanging down to my biceps. "Are you Sage Hashly?" The Arbiter enquired with a deep voice gently reverberating in his chest. I shiver as his rumbling voice penetrated my ears.

"Y...Yes." I replied trying to remain calm as my brain tries to unravel that an elite is speaking English...to me. He chuckles, as he extends his muscular arm down to help me, while staring at the defensive position I put myself in. That is the first time I have heard an elite speak English... That is the first time I heard an elite talk!

I took his 4 fingered hand, in mine, and was instantly lifted into the air by his thick arm. His skin feels almost of leather, but tougher, and a great deal softer. I can see his muscle etched into his skin. _Wow, he __is strong. _I warn myself, while resisting the urge to shiver.

He is quite intimidating as well, with his ambitious amber eyes staring at me from 7, almost 8, feet in the air. He made my 5'6 frame look positively miniscule! His blue-gray skin easily visible through the mask of the Arbiter, while the purple mesh complete with Teal, lining the skeletal structure, is visible in the gaps where he had no armor. Although I do see a slight distortion where most definitely his energy shields are active. His long neck, covered in what looks like steel-plating, arched his head down a little above chest level. Meanwhile each of his 4 fingers on his hands are clawed at the end with talon like features. His feet are also different than humans. They have large feet, with 2 stumps protruding like toes, on each. His strong legs are not unlike a dogs back feet, where the heel, and ankle is near his calf, and his knee's arced out. This makes them able to move about easily, but unable to carry large loads for a long time like the humans' leg structures allow us to do. He peered at me blankly with his 4 mandibles flaring in excitement at the view of my military instincts I had displayed while on the ground.

Both of us staring at each other, wondering who is going to break the silence first. _Talk to him!_ My brain shouts at me. Before I can say anything, he asks with a chuckle "Are you alright? You hit me pretty hard." _That's...The Arbiter... and he's enquiring about my well-being... Maybe he IS as nice as they have always said._ "Yes, thank you. I'm fine." I reply, wanting to say more, but having no idea what to say.

Trying desperately to think of something before he turns away, my mouth opens and suddenly "What room did Evans assign you?" I ask, before I could cover my mouth. Knowing it would do no good now, I checked the motion. All he does is let out a small laugh, and look to the right of him. _Ooohhhh... Now it makes sense! Wait... isn't that room 167?_ I stare intensely at the plate trying to figure it out. "It's room 167, Sage." he says sheepishly, trying to figure out what I'm doing. _My first meeting with an alien, and I make him think I'm retarded... Great._

"Oh... I'm in room 166, just across the hall from you!" A smile erupts from my face, and I watch him stroll towards his room.

"Would you like to come in... and talk?" the Arbiter asks me, still trying to get used to my name, as he opens the metal door with his massive hand. _Aren't I assigned to a Sangheili team? I wonder if it's him... Wouldn't hurt to make nice with my new team, or even new people. _Suddenly, I could feel my face getting warmer. I'm blushing, and praying that he would not know what a blush many questions raced through my mind at that moment, but the only response I could think of, is to walk into his room.

The Arbiter sat down on his elongated bed made specifically for elites, looking over the room with a rumble satisfaction, as everything is sanitary and to his liking. His bed has a massive red blanket, with a brown stripe down the middle. The walls of his room are a cloudy blue, and the desk is a polished brown. There's a shower deeper inside, and off to the corner in a separate room. It looks beige, but I think it is supposed to be white, as some places are lighter than others.

I stood at the doorway, looking flustered at the thought that an elite is being nice to me, on my first confrontation as well. _are they not used to being around female humans?_ I wonder while shamelessly looking at the elite squirming on the bed, trying to get comfy. To be honest, it is funny watching him squirm. That is, until the light hit him in a certain angle, that made something in his hand spark and glow. Not wanting to be rude, I told him "Wow, your armor is quite shiny." Subtly pointing to his closed hand.

"Hn?" the Arbiter asks while glancing to where my finger is pointing. "Oh. Your captain gave me this, to give to you." he says, stretching out his arm. _Wow, you sure are lazy hmm? _I thought to myself while walking over to him. My lengthy strides taking the room in only a handful of paces, I reach him and place my hand in his, again feeling the warmth radiating from his soft leather-like skin. I carefully lift the metal box out of his hand, and sat down next to him.

"Are you here with some other elites?" I asked, trying to break the lonely silence.

"What did you call our race?" the Arbiter asked, with a rising anger in his voice.

"I called you an eli-" I'm cut short by the Arbiter.

"Please, do not call us 'elites.' We are Sangheili. 'Elite' is a demeaning name your race has given us in the time of war." _Oh... I can tell he is going to be fun to be around._ I sighed out loud.

"I'm sorry. I was never taught the proper word for eli-" I interrupt myself off before finishing the sentence "Sangheili before."

"Oh." He sighed. "I had thought it was part of your academics, now that we are allied. After all, we do learn a lot about humans in our training." he said positively, as if bragging. I risked a peek over at him, he is looking at me with, what I had guessed to be a el- _I'm scared to even think it now..._ Sangheili smile upon his face. It is veritably different than a human smile, for he had no mouth. Only four big mandibles that right now, are widened. All I could think of is to nudge him playfully, and shake my head at him. _Tsk tsk_ I said to myself, as the Arbiter laughed out loud.

Soon, I switched my attention from him to the box, as well as he. "Do you know what's in here?" I questioned, eyeing the alien sitting beside me.

"Not a clue" he replied, peering at me with his amber eyes, staring into my soul. I noticed his pupils had grown slightly when he stared at me, but I didn't reflect on it for that long. _Must be some alien thing._ _I then envisioned a bunch of aliens in a group, staring at me, when their pupils kept expanding with their eyes. Suddenly they became too big for their head and- _I'm pulled out of my psyche when I felt a large hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?" I suddenly notice the Arbiter staring at me with a concerned look.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I say with a smile, "I just zoned out." I could see his head tilt slightly as if trying to access more of his brain. "It's a human term that means deep in thought and oblivious to their surroundings." I explained.

I return my concentration on the metal box that lay in my hands, and undid the latch, then I gently open the miniscule cube. Inside it lay the cloth insignia of a Sergeant Major!

My breath taken away, I could not speak no matter how hard I try. All I managed to do is to lift it out of the quaint box and stare at it. "It... It's... It's the rank of Sergeant Major... I've been promoted!" I shriek and resist the urge to wrap my shaking arms around the nearest body to mine.

"Congratulations." The Arbiter says through one of his alien smiles.

I sit back down on the bed, staring at the insignia, finally realizing what more responsibility came with this piece of cloth. Allowing my urge to reside, I leaned over and threw my arms around the Arbiter. With his scent sliding through my nose, he let a surprised gasp as he wrapped his arms around me lightly. Careful not to crush my petite body. For an alien, he smelled quite nice. It is a mixture between a damp pine forest, and a fragrant flower, I think the flower is just an additive of his armor polish though.

When we finally pulled apart after the long excitement-induced hug, I stood up and put my insignia on his desk, making a mental note to pick it up on my way out. I turned back to him, fully knowing i was going to have to apologize for the sudden surprise hug. "Heh... Sorry about that Arbiter. I just got so excited. I couldn't control myself." I apologized awkwardly.

"Don't worry about it Sage." the Arbiter replies in a comforting tone. "It was nice." he added before I could say anything.

"Arbiter... I was wondering. Do you have a name other than 'Arbiter' ?" I asked, trying not to be offensive.

"I have had a name in the past." He solemnly declared. I don't want to make him feel sad, or regretful, but I really want to know.

"Do you think you could tell me what it was?" I pushed him, knowing I shouldn't.

"I abandoned my honor a long time ago, leaving my name with it. I am now known only as 'Arbiter.'" he struggled to say. I'd guess it would've been a terrible event to make him lose his name AND honor. After all, the Sangheili are an honorific race. They wouldn't risk that for any small matters, not even for life or death.

"Can you tell me how you... lost your honor?" I ask reluctantly after looking at him. He seemed as though he was remembering how he had lost it. When Arbiter finally realized that I was looking at him, he looked down, and shook his head.

"My apologies. It is too personal to share." The Arbiter looked defeated. He wasn't even trying to keep his head lifted any more. I knew I couldn't push him any more. I didn't have the heart to do it, so I stop.

After a long awkward silence, I suddenly spoke up. "Arbiter, may I ask you what mission you will be going on during your visit?"

"I will be accompanying you with your investigation of missing human report." The Arbiter looks much more cheerful at the idea of going into battle with his brethren.

At that moment, I realized that this was anything but a simple investigation if the Arbiter was coming with his hand-picked squad of Sangheili. My mind starts to wander, and I was wondering what the mission would be like with Sangheili on our side. I had never dreamt that in my life I would be working with them, let alone, sitting on a bed, talking to one. The thought of that made blood rush to my face. I'm inwardly disgusted at that school girl reaction to a perfectly normal conversation between species. _It's perfectly normal._ I tried to convince myself, but somehow I couldn't shake the idea that this was something more than just a simple conversation. That I was actually making friends with an Alien species.

Humanity has made a treaty with the Sangheili, but we will always be indifferent about each other. Always avoiding one another out of the battlefield, and barely having enough respect to defend each other in the battlefield. We had never made friends with one before. _Am I weird to actually enjoy the company of an alien presence. Am I weird that the fact of talking to a sangheili is comforting?_ Millions of thoughts are going through my head at that moment. But they aren't jumbled, and I could sort through them, dealing with each problem as they came.

I'm eventually interrupted by the Arbiter "I suppose you know that this is not just a missing human that we are after. Judging by the look on your face" he gestured one of his long fingers towards me "you already know that there will be casualties." I bet the look on my face changed several times after that last sentence.

"I had a feeling" I say shyly, not fully knowing what the Arbiter is really trying to tell me.

"Well, if you like, I could tell you what we are going to be doing down there. As I am the one that was consulted about this mission, and that about who we bring a long." the Arbiter hints subtly while he held my gaze.

His amber eyes staring at me, while his black pupils grew slightly. I nod and moved closer to him, as he was whispering so quietly, I could barely hear. "I fear a few of my brothers had been captured on S'Yilrar, as their report was due 20 day cycles ago, and I fear the worst for them." Right then and there I wanted to hug him and make him feel better, but something made me speak instead.

"Their Sangheili, Arbiter, they had to at the least put up a fight and weakened their attackers." I say, trying to comfort him. Failing to do so the Arbiter started talking.

"They could of. Yet I feel as though they are in danger..." All I could do was stare at him. "I fear they are de-" He added, but stopped when I rested my hand on his thigh.

"Would the council have them guarding Utumno, the capital of S'Yilrar if they did not believe that they could do it? Would the Sangheili council send them to their death, just because they did not want them? You have to believe in them, Arbiter. If your faith is well placed in them, they will be alive." The speech poured out of me before I could think and stop myself saying what I had already said.

The Arbiter looked up at me. I could feel the aura in the room shift from depression, to happiness. Right now it seemed as though nothing is wrong in the universe. The Arbiter laid his hand flat on mine, and spoke with new found confidence. "Thank you. You have made me see what a fool I have been over this..." he searched for the right word. "inconvenience." He laid his alien hand on mine and I could feel his tough skin. Smiling, I look up at him, and started to feel my cheeks becoming reddened.

I put my other hand down, and rested it against my hip. Feeling a little cheeky I say in a playful tone. "Ya know. You need a name. A name that a human can pronounce. Arbiter doesn't seem... right."

"What do you have in mind?" Arbiter asked, blinking at me blankly.

"I mean, I will give you a name!" I stated with a smile breaking my lips.

"You can try" he teased at me. Cocking my head slightly, I started thinking of names. The very first name that I thought of passed my lips before I could stop it.

"Amoren" I say, confused at to why I had actually said that, and as to how that had popped in my head. _Why did that come up! Why! I don't even... I... What, WHY!_

"Amoren... Amor... Amorn..." the Arbiter says softly, trying to get the right pronunciation. "Does it mean anything?" he questioned suddenly.

"Umm... Yeah..." I say bashfully. "It means Love." I add through shy eyes, still confused as to why I had said it. I stole a quick glance at the arbiter and he looked bewildered at what I had just said. He was clearly able to comprehend the human concept of love.

Still holding my hand, he picked it up and set it on my shoulder. "Amoren..." He says to himself slowly. "It is a weak name for a Sangheili such as I." _So, You want me to think of a new name?_ I thought. But before I could get the thought out my mouth, I heard his deep voice penetrating the silent air. "It can be our little secret." I look at him, and he appears to be smiling slightly. I wonder if he thought that the word implied what I know it implied, but I can only hope for the best.

Amoren pulls me closer to him using his muscular arms. I'm so close at this point, I could feel the heat radiating off of his lean body. I finally realize that he had his arm around my neck in a leisurely fashion, and I was doing nothing to stop him. _What... What is happening to me?_ I wonder, looking at him with a sincere look. "Amoren..." I say, trying to get used to calling him that. "Did you bring any other eli- err... Sangheili, with you for this mission?" I ask politely.

"Of course, Sage. A team of 2 could be easily compromised if one was captured, or killed. Whereas a team of 4 can move swiftly throughout the jungles and swamps of S'Yilrar without alerting anyone or running the risk of becoming compromised. " He replied in a reassuring tone.

I glance at him, and as soon as I see him, I need to ask. "Is one of your mission objectives to return with all team members, including me, alive and unharmed?" _I wonder if he will just leave me behind on the planet. Maybe this 'nice guy' is just an act._ I hummed in my mind.

"Yes. My objectives are to protect you at top priority. My people do not want your people thinking that I let you die." Amoren responds as he looked down at me.

All of a sudden a knock sounded on the door. "Go to the shower room, hurry." Amoren commands. It was when he said that, that I knew he would not let me down, would not refuse to protect me, even if he hadn't been instructed to. He cares for me, it is suddenly very obvious, but he tried not let it show. I feel an inner warmth when I think of Amoren protecting me. _What... No... We're just friends. Why am I... How is he... _Eventually I am forced to just give up. There is something about him that makes him stand out. That makes him _different_ than the other Sangheili.

As I comply, I could see him stand and shout at the door "Who disturbs my rest!" His voice is so deep, and full of authority, it makes me shiver. Just to know that he was on my side, and was my friend was... there really is no word as to how I felt.

I hear another voice on the other side of the door, this one was not as deep as Amoren's, but I could still recognize it as sangheili. Even though I strained my ear, I could not make out what he was saying. It was as if it wasn't in english... _Oh. Right. They speak to each other in their native tongue._ I remembered, feeling quite stupid and humiliated. I'm largely thankful that I hadn't said it out loud, and that there is no one around to hear it.

After what seems like 10 minutes of waiting, I finally hear what my ears had been tricking me into hearing for the entire time. Footsteps. I quietly peeked my head outside the over laying wall of the shower room to see that it was only Amoren coming back from the door. Watching him slowly shuffle over to the bed and plop himself down with a sigh, I know something is wrong. I muscle up enough courage to walk over to him, and sit down beside him. "What's wrong Amoren?" I question, truly puzzled.

"That was Rhel 'Syruth. He came to confirm out departure time to S'Yilrar. That is until, he heard my voice, and started wondering who I was talking to." he answers my unspoken query. "I told him I was discussing some mission details with you... It was enough to make him to back to his room." he continued.

"Oh..." I say awkwardly, not knowing what else to say, when all of a sudden I blurt out a question that was on my mind. "Why did you lie to him?" I think I know the answer as soon as the question left my mouth.

"If they know that we're friends, I will become a disgrace amongst my team." He retorts solemnly. I instantly regret asking the question.

"Oh..." I reply. As my voice trailed off, I could hear the barely audible sigh escape from Amoren's depressed figure. I know the reason why he would be a disgrace if they knew. It was because humans, collectively, are weaker and are not driven by honour or pride as much as the Sangheili are. I couldn't stand to see him like this. _I just met him, but... there's just something about him that makes me feel comfortable. Safe, when I'm with him._ Mulling over the thought, I realize I didn't want to leave his side. I felt that without him, I would never be safe, always vulnerable.

As if Amoren could read my thoughts, he abruptly spoke up. "I would sooner die than to let my team think you are unworthy to fight amongst us." He growls chilling me with his deep voice. "When you are on the ground. I saw how fast you reacted, and acquired your defensive stance. Rarely do sangheili have a chance to see humans as worthy, to fight with us, as you are." he continued. "Even if my team doesn't, I will, make sure you survive this mission. A human as competent as you will be an honourable contribution to our team." Finally ending his speech, I nod my head and briefly, I start wondering if I should say my own speech, but instead I only manage to say something that was better left to think about, and not to be responded to.

"If you let people judge you, you become just another person. But if you refuse to let them judge you, you will become your own person. Someone unique." After I spilled out my thoughts into him, I wrap my arms around him, again and the sensation of the warmth of his body on mine returns. Feeling his muscly arms wrap around my fragile body, I feel safe again. Eventually my many sleepless hours aboard both ships hit me, and my eyelids closed. Falling sleepily onto the mattress with my arms draped around him, I turned into the unconscious realm of dreams.

#

Inon 'Khorda is walking along side Raxu 'Ervoin while patrolling their camp that rested a couple of miles from Utumno's front gates. The rest of the sangheili are sleeping soundly in their polyhedral huts that bask in the light that the 3 moons are emitting. Around them, a lush forest resides, complete with tremendously large tree's, dark green bushes, and a dirt path leading to the great city of Utumno. Their dark eyes skimming the trunks and scenery for any sight of movement. Ever since the Jiralhanae launched their last attack which brutally damaged the camp, they have been busy repairing their shade's that are declared in-operable due to a plasma grenade and the stolen concussion rifles.

Raxu and Inon are responsible for patrolling far outer reaches of the camp. They are the only patrol permitted to go that far while on duty. "Brother?" Raxu asks impatiently while Inon was busy fixating on one of the tree's.

"What is it my brother?" Inon replies after a long delay.

"I fear something is wrong. I hear the alarm of our camp." Raxu states, his voice full of displaced rage at the remembrance of what had happened only 10 day cycles ago. Inon rips his concentration from the oddly-shaped tree, and turns around to see a faint red glow in the distance.

"Brother. Hurry. Our brethren are under attack!" he shouts as he starts running. Shifting his weight from one side of his body to the other, Raxu starts sprinting after Inon towards the base.

#

A faint explosion sounds in the distance as Pota V'Bakiee awakes, and quickly jumps out of his hut. Looking around in his drowsy state, he spots the explosions off near the entrance of their camp. The shade turrets are still destroyed beyond repair, and the energy shield around the camp was taking a hefty beating. Pota swiftly runs, shifting his weight, and sounds the alarm within seconds. All of a sudden the base is in lock down. The alarm blazing, and the sleepy Sangheili wrapping their strong hands around their weapons. Quickly taking one last look around, he notices the mechanics that were working on the turrets have been slaughtered, and their bodies have been scattered by a central blast.

Pota runs hastily down towards the entrance of the camp, and saw a seemingly endless line of Jiralhanae charging at the camp with their guns blazing. Explosions sounding all around him, the energy shield finally faltered. Pota reaches down to his energy sword, and put the gauntlet around his hand, grasping the brass-knuckle like hilt inside of it, he activated the sword. Energy dawning down, smoke started whisking off it gracefully. Sangheili are passing him on the way to the fight activating their own energy swords and their smoke filled his nose with it's aroma. Eventually breaking out of his stupor he charges the Jiralhanae army with a warbling war cry.

Gripping his sword tightly, he shoves it inside an angry brute's chest while twirling around, he rips it out, and slashes the head off another one. Firmly kicking the carcass in the chest, the animal's decapitated body is propelled across the battlefield by Pota's strong leg's. Explosions ringing in his ears he focuses on the line of brutes ahead of him.

Pota charges forward jumping around one of the grotesque animals, slashing it's throat as he passes. Twirling around, evading a searing-hot plasma projectile that sounded off behind him, he jabs his sword through another's cranium. He rolls to his left, barely evading a plasma grenade thrown by a Jiralhanae, and it stuck to one of his companions, blowing up along with two more of the apes.

Clenching his empty fist around a plasma grenade of his own, he presses the button, and it lights up, a bright blue. Rearing back and throwing it into a mass of Jiralhanae, he's rewarded with a satisfying explosion and bodies launching every which way.

As Pota V'Bakiee peeks over his shoulder he glares at the mass of the huts flaming. The ones that aren't flaming lay in a heap with their parts scattered around the camp. He cautiously looks around, and saw he was among the last of the Sangheili that survived this attack. Yet there is still about twenty more Jiralhanae. Pota attempts to raise their morale and courage by sounding off a battle roar, but while detonations sound all around, his roar remains unheard. Giving up on his battle cry, he charges back into battle, forming an attack formation with his surviving brethren. They simultaneously prime their remaining plasma grenades and line the battlefield with them, blowing up about half of the lingering apes. But the apes have plans of their own. They aim their concussion rifles and launch salvo after salvo of super-heated plasma projectiles exploding upon impact. Pota launches into the air with a flurry of dirt as a projectile explodes in front of him. Looking around while in the air through eye's full of distraught, he notices his brethren collapsing before him. Dieing. Blood trickled down their still bodies as they lay there helpless. Suddenly, he impacts the ground with a sickening thump.

Fighting the impending death, and trying to remain conscience he grabs his energy swords that lay on the ground before him and rises from the ground gracefully. Holding his swords in both hands, he activates them, then stares the Jiralhanae with his head bent in anger. In bloodied vengeance he thunders a long war cry, and charges at the Jiralhanae with adrenaline pumping. Blood trickling down his body he lunges forward with his swords crossing through the torso's of the targets closest to him. Twirling around, barely evading a massive claw grabbing for him, he slices it off with one arm, and hastily chops the owners head off with the other in one swift motion. He turns around and is face first with a particularly ugly primate. Pota proceeds to headbutt it, and ram his blade straight into it's chest. All of a sudden something contacts with his head. His vision clouds with blood, and slowly fades to black. All he can hear is a everlasting ringing noise.

#

When Inon and Rexu finally reach the camp entrance, the sight that stands to behold them grotesque. Mangled carcasses lay on the ground, meanwhile Jiralhanae feast on some of their own deceased. Inon roars at the sight of their brothers motionless bodies on the floor. Rexu and Inon rip out their swords and charge forward to the surviving pack of Jiralhanae. Rexu propels himself into the air as Inon travels around to flank the pack. Rexu shoves his arm forward and rams his blade into the side of a Jiralhanae while circling his blade cutting 3 more in half. He soon receives a hairy fist to his muzzle and reels back unwillingly, watching as Inon sneaks behind him, and slices the creatures body in half vertically. Before his carcass even contacts the ground he moves onto the next one, cutting into it's chest with his sword and headbutting it towards Rexu. Who proceeds to put him in a bear hug and flip him over his head while he jumps onto him, sinking his blade through his neck.

Rexu eventually stands up from brutally murdering the one Jiralhanae, when he turns around he see's Inon being held by a freakishly large brute with silver fur. Suddenly Rexu feels something on his shoulder and is lifted into the air unwillingly. His eyes shut, and he slowly falls to the floor. Rexu fights his eyes to stay open and see's he and Inon are flopped on the shoulders of Jiralhanae, and are being hauled away. Rexu tries to move, but his body was weak, and he cannot. Whatever they had used on him disabled his most capable offensive systems, and are certainly not created by the Jiralhanae. Looking back at the camp, he descried it aflame and scattered parts litter the floor. Desperately trying to escape the inevitable, he tries to struggle but his muscles didn't react to his brain waves. Instead they just lay across the Jiralhanae's shoulders. Eventually, he gives up struggling and attempts to wake his sleeping comrade but fails. Only to emit a low whimper that reverberates through his chest. With his struggles combining with the paralysing toxin tiring him out, his eyes close slowly. The being clad in white armor releases his grasp on the real world, and slips into a near-comatose state of health.

#

My eye's tear open and I try not to scream as nothing in the room looks familiar to me. I sit up slowly, wondering what happened last night and found a warm sheet draping over me. I look to my side and descry Amoren laying on the ground looking most uncomfortable. Wondering if he was conscience I whisper his name softly. After I receive no response, I quietly peel the covers off of myself, and stand up. Carefully avoiding the Arbiter, I silently dance around him and proceed towards the door. I was almost out when I hear his low voice sound from somewhere deep inside his chest. I froze in place while I listen to him speak. "Sage..." he started still fairly drowsy "Where are you going?" Amoren finishes and nods towards the door.

"I was just going to go take a shower in my room. I tried not to wake you up... I'm sorry for waking you." I apologized softly. Looking up at him, I realize he is worried that he, himself, was scaring me and making me leave. I don't know how, but his eye's give everything away.

"Am I-" Amoren started to talk, but I cut him off, knowing what he was about to ask.

"Don't worry Amoren. If you are scaring me, I wouldn't of come in last night." I say with a confident smile. Turning around, I start on my way back to my room, when I remember about my insignia on his desk. "When will I see you again?" I hear as I bend down to pick up my cloth promotion. My emotionless face brakes into a hard smile after hearing his words of sincerity fill my ears.

"I'll be around. Besides, if you want to talk, just knock, I'm always available to friends My room is right across the hall from yours. How about I catch you later for lunch, or dinner?" I say with my voice raising at the end. I swiftly turn around to face him, while putting my decoration in my pocket. When I told him he could visit at any time, his posture, face, everything about hit visibly lit up, then he looked confused.

"Catch me later?" He asks quite baffled.

"It's a human term. It means that I will see or talk to you later." I respond in a groggy tone.

There was no doubt in my mind that I would be seeing him a lot before we drop into S'Yilrar, and oddly, I felt no repulsion or disgust, I only felt excitement and joy as I slide the door shut and walk across the hall. I could feel my the blood rushing to my face, my cheeks turning red.

As many failed relationships with guy's, even the ones that I only wanted to be friends with, had always ended badly. I don't know what comforted me to be with Amoren. All I know is that there is something odd between us, and I am determined to find out what it is.

#

Thought after thought raced through my mind as I prepare to take Amoren to dinner. _It really shouldn't matter what I wear, as he wouldn't recognize the sentimental difference between a silk dress, and a casual outfit. _I say to myself as I sift through my clothing. _I just hope soldiers and crew won't think we're going on a date._ A lump forms in my throat as the last word came into mind. _Date. _I unconsciously swallow the lump and spend little time thinking what it would be like to date Amoren. _It wouldn't work. _I tell myself. _He's the Arbiter. All high and mighty Arbiter. I'm just a lowly... _I can't help but let a squeal out at the remembrance of my promotion. _I'm just a Sergeant Major. It would conflict our two races..._ I finish and abandon all traces of this thought from my mind. This would just be a dinner between friends. That's all we are. That's all I want us to be. _Unless he wants..._ NO! My mind interrupts as I stop the last of the thought from being said to myself.

Finally deciding on a navy-blue tee-shirt that sinks down one of my shoulders, my signature camouflage pants and cap, I stroll over to the door and open it slowly while my mind teases me with thoughts. Thoughts about how he will be dressed, and how he will act when with me, around other people. I find myself tugging at the skin on my wrist as if snapping an elastic band against it to stop the thoughts. _We are ONLY friends._ I say to myself in an authoritative tone as I knock on Amoren's door.

#

_God... What time is it!_ I wonder to myself after tossing and turning for several hours. Gathering back some strength as I sit up and rub the tiredness out of my eyes, I seek out my alarm clock. _1:06 A.M_ it read in big red numbers, staring me down, mocking me for not sleeping. Laying in my cozy bed, effortlessly trying to fall asleep, knowing the following morning would mark the start of my mission with the Sangheili. When I was almost asleep I hear a crisp knock on the door. "Ughh... " I groaned. "Who is it...?" I continue, and instantly light up to the response. "It is only I" Amoren's deep voice vibrates through the steel frame of the door. I wasn't sure why I was so happy to hear him since we are only friends. But some part of me wants something more. I want him to be around for a long time, and not just for this one mission. Was I going crazy? I wonder as I peel the sheets off me and shuffle towards the door. "What are you doing here at this hour" I ask sheepishly, still trying to work out my rapid train of thoughts. I slowly open the door to see him standing proud at my doorstep. It was when he saw the door was fully open he decided to answer my question.

"I keep thinking of our conversation, and..." He pauses. "Do you have time?" Amoren answers me, yet his answer only brought more questions.

"We all have time throughout our short-lived lives. It's how you use it that counts." I reply, my voice seeming mysterious, and sinister as I back into the room while inviting him in. My room was basically the same as Amoren's. However the bed was quite shorter and was closer to the ground than in his room. Amoren moves with a certain grace about him that made me think of mercury flowing down a tube. Sitting on the bed, he pats a spot for me beside him. Usually, I would not comply to such demeaning actions, but something made me, forced me to go closer and loiter with him. Sitting beside him, I notice he is a good 2 feet taller than myself, yet I'm not intimidated in the least bit. In fact, I feel comfortable and safe while with him. Suddenly, I realize I was leaning towards him. Yearning for the touch of his skin on mine... What was happening to me? I had never felt like this before! I feel my body temperature rise and I raise my shaking arm out and move my hand up and down on his armoured limb. The oddly-familiar warmth I've come to associate with his skin came back, along with the hard-soft texture. He slowly raises his gaze from the floor to myself, and threw one of his arms around my neck, nudging me closer and closer until I felt the heat radiating off his skin, and into mine.

_In the past week that I have known him, Amoren has shown a strange amount of affection towards me. At least, it would be alarming for a human to have shown that much. He was kind, caring, sensitive about my problems, gentle, and starting to become less nervous around me. Maybe it was different for a Sangheili... But who knows for sure. I asked him before, but he said he thought of me only as a friend. But... They're not even human. Why should I be wondering... Was I really falling for a Sangheili? _

_Just then, I remembered all the times he defended me, stood by my side in arguments. We had always won, with my womanly intuition, coupled with his intimidating size and authoritative voice. There was no worse kept secret that we are friends. Even though they looked upon us with disgusted faces, I would say that the crew looked up to us, inwardly of course, as an example that even though our species are different in so many ways, it's the personality, and the person inside that really matters. That even though we look, different and speak in alternate tongue's, we can still understand and get along with one another. And that, is exactly what Amoren and I did. We got along, unlike most of the people I have known, he was... different. I could confide in him, I could tell him my secrets, and he could tell me his. It is kind of cool to have an alien race as your best friend._

Letting me hug his battle-hardened body, Amoren just sat there with me, on my bed in utter silence. Unspoken words travelled between us as we read one another through the distilled air. I look at him in the eye's, and am instantly caught in his gaze. Amoren's majestic eye's are like an amber puzzle, wanting to be solved. His pupil's expanding as if he was letting me into his soul. I could feel his warm gaze on my own eye's, trapping himself in my icy blues. "Sage" Amoren starts talking, ripping his eye's off of my own. "Lately, I've been having what you humans call nightmares." he could see the concern in my face, but before I could speak, he cut me off. "They mostly revolve around this mission." in the most grim voice he could manage, he continues. "The most recent is where we found my brethren, being tortured by the barbaric Jiralhanae. When finally we gain entrance to the torture chambers, they had been slain by the brutes primitive hands. When I look at them, I bow my head in remembrance. Searching for you to see if you are imitating me, I could not find you. Suddenly, I hear a scream from another room, and charge into it with my energy swords drawn. Sprinting into the room as fast as I can, I come face to face with an unrealistic quantity of them. Looking around to find cover, as my military instincts, I instead, find you. As soon as you meet my gaze, you mouth what I guess to be 'Run.' But as your mouth forms the last letter, a hail of spikes..." He finishes with a warble in his voice, clearly unable to finish.

"Amoren..." I squeeze him tighter at a desperate attempt to comfort him. "I promise, I won't leave you." I comfort with a tear swelling up in my eye.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: _1__st__ or 3__rd__ person idea's in your review will allow me to captivate more of you with my writing. :) **Also, I'm sorry. But the next update will be a bit... Probably end of november, since my school is piling up the homework. I hope to release it sooner though. Review, and Rate! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

** We Shall Be Strong**

**A/N:** _Sorry this update took so long...But I got so much homework from English... Stupid English... But yeah, enough of me. I'd like to thank all you reviewers for reading my pathetic story. (I have no-slef confidence in my writing...) (A Special thanks to CelestialFan2010 for helping me throughout my decisions regarding wording of the story and plot choices. She is a great writer, and a good friend. Also, a big thanks to Demyx'sBFF who corrected me by saying Amor(e) is Spanish, not Latin.) =)_

_Also, I plan on starting a transformers fanfic as I'm obsessing over Bumblebee right now, so favourite or alert me if you want to read it! Without further ado onto the story! (Still no editor... Bare with me. ha...haha... Yeah...) Oh yeah, also. This might be my last chapter, depending on how long it is.. I dont know yet. Review and I'll think about making it longer... :D (I appologize for the big bang theory reference... [Schrodinger's Cat] It was too good to pass up.)_

**Thanks for all the reviews! I didn't think i'd get that many on my first chapter. :) Keep it up and I'll update more often... :D (Muahaha...)**

_**To jjoutlaw - I took your advice don't worry. But As I was writing this in third person, something just didn't seem right. I will try to write more of the story in third person, but no guarantee's. Even so, I thank you for the review. :)**  
><em>

**DISCLAIMER – _I don't own anything, blah blah blah... I only own my OC's. (Amoren/Sage)_**

**II**

_"We all have time in our lives. It's how you spend it that counts."_

** The Mission**

The phantom glides soundlessly in the vastness of space as we prepare for what lays ahead. Amoren relaxes beside me while receiving sledom odd looking glares from the other Sangheili. It looks as though he is being looked down upon for sitting with me. Though, now that I think about it: his arm is draped around my shoulder, pressing me against him. I thought it was for comfort or protection from the hard bouncing of the spacecraft. However, the more I think about it the more blood I feel raise to my cheeks and I know he can feel it. So I do the only thing I can think of to avoid the inevitable conversation: Inspect the phantom. For about the hundreth time this ride, I mentally noted all the aspects of the phantom. The onimous purple glow throughout the ship. The curvature of the walls, corners, and seats. The seats were fitted to Sangheili standards and it was veritably hard to get comfortable in them. The way they carry their weapons in the phantom is also different than how humans do it. They strap them under their designated seat as opposed to our latching into the walls. As I'm looking around, my eye's glance upon Amoren and he glances over at me and let's out a worried sigh. "Is everything alright?" he says with an unmistakable tone of distraction.

"Hn...? Oh, Yeah. Just thinking about what is to come of us." I say and immediately feel my face become even more hot. "I mean, of our mission..." I abruptly add.

"Of course you did." Amoren mocks without missing a beat. _You know, sometimes I really hate that guy. _I quietly think to myself while jabbing a finger at him.

"Oh, you... You know what I mean!" I sigh slightly while feeling flustered. I look over the other elites and see that they are eyeing us with a samurai like concentration. Trying to figure out why or how me and Amoren act together. Or at least, that's what it seemed like.

"Sadly... I do." He replies with a chuckle, and starts examining his weapons for the quite possibly the thousandth time this shuttle ride.

After a while of awkward silence coupled with wide-eyed elite stares, he broke the silence. "Don't worry though." Amoren states. "I won't let you die. Not while I'm alive."

"Awwmoren..." Came the only reply I could think of. It was a combination of my feelings towards him and what he just said that took a tole on me. Resisting the urge to hug him as I normally would've done, I instead just rest my hand upon his. Looking up at him, I see him looking down at me with his mandibles in a wide sangheilian smile.

I hold his gaze in mine but feel something nagging me. Like someone is staring at me. Subtly, I jolt my eye's the the left and find both of Amoren's teamate's staring at us. I'm sure if they had jaw's, they would be on the ground by now. I look back at Amoren, and back at the elite's, hoping he would catch my hint. Finally, my eye's stray over him again and I notice him nod in acceptance. I snake my arms around his body, and he pulls me towards him until I rest on his lap. Bodies pressed together he massages my cheek with his muzzle, while his arms caress my back gently.

I peer over at the elites, cocking my head sideways. They noticed me looking at them and quickly go into conversation with eachother in their own language while peeking back at Amoren and I every so often. After what seemed like five minutes of warm comfort in his arms, we pull apart and stare at eachother waiting for one of us to talk. "I think that did it." I say shyly. Eagerly awaiting his response, I can't help but think what it would be like to spend the rest of my life in his arms. His warm, strong, embrancing, comforting, caring- I get pulled from my stupor at the rumble of his voice.

"Based on what they're saying.. It seems like it." Amoren reassures me with a chuckle, while I just stare at him with a blank expression. "Want me to translate?" He asks.

"That'd be nice..." I say, still feeling warm and fuzzy from _our_ hug. Then I launch off his lap with a bump from the phantom.

"Okay. Keep in mind there are usually no direct translations, so it might be a bit choppy." Amoren warns, and I just nod in acceptance. _Hell.. What was I going to do! At least I was getting a translation._

"Right now, Rtha is stating how he wonders how I can stand being so close with you." He pauses and looks over at me and smiles. "We both know how I can." Amoren continues with the translations: " Now he's wondering if we are mates..." His voice trails off and I can sense his notable awkwardness. "Now he's... What's the human word for it. Saying no to yourself...?" He asks, requesting my help with the word.

"Contradicting?" I offer quietly.

"Yes, that's it. He's contra...dicting himself" he says trying to make his mouth form the odd syllables. "by saying that if we were, we wouldn't of only intertwined our arms..."

The elite I've come to know as Rtha looks right at Amoren and speaks to him in the sangheili native tongue. I can see Amoren's face change from a dark bluey colour to a bluey-purple colour after Rtha stopped talking. He motions a finger at me then Amoren shakes his head and says something in Sangheili. _I've known Amoren for a week now, spent almost every waking hour with him, and I know that posture. That posture is the equivalent as a humans blush... what is he talking about...?_ I thought to myself before tuning in to the conversation, trying desperately to make out some words. I strain my ears but to no avail as Amoren ends the conversation and swivels back to me with a blank look on his face. Obviously, I had to ask him. "What were you talking about?"

"Oh... Nothing. Just..." I could see his eye's wandering the roof of the phantom, hoping to find something to tell me, but end up getting lost. In the intricate patterns or in thought.

"Amoren...?" I snap my fingers in front of his muzzle which brings him back to earth... Or, phantom.

"Hn...? Oh. Umm... It was nothing." He says awkwardly and turns to sit forward, facing his two sangheili comrades.

"Comeeee onnnn..." I pester him, while moving closer to him.

Before I knew it, our thigh's are touching and I found my arm snake around him. Almost if it were a natural reflex for me. I could feel the blood rushing through me, tagging my cheek's and he spun around and hugged me. This time genuine. "He asked..." Amoren started, his chest reverberated the sound as he spoke. His muzzle beside my face. The cold steel of the helmet plaguing my cheek. "He asked if I would ever consider you as a mate." He finally finished with a slight warble in his voice, while his grasp on me loosened. The heat radiating off his body was getting hotter. I knew he was nervous, and awaiting my reply. I also know that my reply will make, or break a relationship with us, and I would not like it broken. Yet I would not want it alive. Kind of like Schrodiner's Cat, you could consider our relationship, as it stands both mates, and friends.

Suddenly, a voice boomed from the cockpit speaking sangheili again, but this time it was in a rushed tone. As soon as it finishs, I glanced at Amoren, and he looks over at me with a serious look on his face. "That was the pilot" he explains. "We have arrived and are dropping in a minute minus fourty... What did you humans call it?" Amoren asks. _Hopefully he's forgotten about the 'consider __you as a mate thing', but I won't remind him about it... Just in case._

"It's called 'twenty seconds' Arbiter..." I say casually, noting his expression when I called him 'Arbiter' instead of Amoren. _Wait... Twenty seconds! Oh, wow. I better lock & load._ I thought to myself.

"You... Why did you call me Arbiter?" He asks sheepishly. Although, can you blame him? I've been calling him Amoren ever since we met.

"It is your official rank isn't it? I perfer to call people their rank while on the battle field. Though... Arbiter doesn't really suit you. I don't know, I'll say whatever comes out of my mouth." I retort noting my brief blonde moment and hoping he wouldn't think I was stupid or clumsy during the time of war. Thankfully I was told the game plan before we got to the ground, like most of my drills in basic training. Therefore I wouldn't have to make a fool of myself and ask him, in front of the whole squad. _I was told... But.. Urgh.. What was is.. Amoren and I in the front, or back.. _I sighed out loud and turned around to ask Amoren. But instead of him sitting next to me, I found Rtha, standing beside me, and Amoren was no where to be seen. _Oh god.. Amoren? Where's Amoren? Why am I... He's probably just... Ugghhh! Why do I always feel so... so... lonely withou-_

"Hello...?" Rtha asks me, and I realize I zoned out and was staring at him the entire time.

"Hn? Oh, sh- I'm sorry... I was thinking." I try to shake his gaze off, but he doesn't fall for it.

"Whatever you say..." He mock-mocks me, while looking at me then towards Amoren. All I could do is just stare at him with my eye's burning a hole in his. Then he turns around, and steps into the gravity well down to the ground, followed by the other elite who's name I never learnt. _At least he's developped a sense of humor towards humanity..._

Right as Amoren is heading to the drop hole, I grab his arm and pull him back to face me. "One more time before I go down... It was you and I in front, or... in back...?" I question nervously.

"You forgot already Sage...?" he exaggerates his sigh, while I wait patiently tapping my foot. "Okay, okay... You and I are in front. But watch out, we Sangheili take larger strides compared to you humans." Amoren states rather matter-of-factly.

"Okay..." I say, still very nervous about the mission. Yet the phrase that comes next tumbles out of my mouth before I could stop it. "And Amoren..." I said scratching the back of my neck. "I think I can..." I clutch my Battle Rifle hard with one arm hoping I won't have to say more. Watching his posture, his eye's, his body. I wait for a sign of disgust, or acceptance. Anything. Instead of talking to me, he jumps down the gravity well, and motions for me to follow. _Well... This is going to be an awkward mission, isn't it. _I thought to myself as I step into the gravity port. My head lolls upwards as I feel the gravity presses down against my shoulders and I see the ground slowly approach me. Looking around I see the area around us: There was a lush forest surrounding us, that stretched far off in the distance.

Finally, my feet meet the hardness of the soil. Relieved I bend my knee's, resting my weight on them. Watching the dropship take off, I hear Amoren's deep voice erode from behind me. "Alright, Let's move out. The base is only twenty human miles away." He states while motioning forward with his Carbine. Quickly, I bump my way through the elites and start walking down the path with Amoren right on my tail. It didn't take long for the other elites to catch up as Amoren told the truth. They're strides were quite longer compared to the normal human... Or well. Compared to me.

Feeling his warmth eroding through him and passing into my shivering body, I looked over at him to see him looking down at me. "What did you mean," He questioned suddenly. "When you said that you can?" Amoren continued. My face immediately reddened at his accusation, as I, myself, have no idea why I said that to him when I didn't need to.

"W-w... What?" I managed to studder while caught off guard by his question. I hear the response almost as soon as the last word left my mouth.

"On the Phantom. You said: "I can" before you gripped your human weapon tightly..." His voice trails off as he scans the area ahead with his Carbine. "What did you mean by it?" Amoren almost growls at me and I jump back into him in response. Feeling his chest contact the back of my head, I immediately lift off and my blood rushes to my face.

"Whoop... Sorry." I say as I scratch the back of my neck. "What I mean in the phantom was... Well..." I start confessing, but hear a sound in the tree's up ahead.

"We're here" Amoren mumbles as he rips his carbine up to his eyes, searching the area where the sound had came from. Signalling his brethren to advance, he takes a knee and steadies his breath.

Breaking out of my stupor, I took a knee and held my eye up to the blue tint of the sight. The tree looked discoloured somehow. Near the bottom I saw something stick out of the tree and Immediately shot. The kick of the gun rattling my shoulder while the elite's plasma rifles seared the trunk. Bark chips off the tree sluggishly as we empty round after round into it. The Arbiter raised his hand, signalling to stop firing. He then mumbles something into the team mic and the other sangheili stop firing. Keeping my rifle shouldered, ready to shoot at a moments notice, I crouch-walked up towards it. I stopped when I heard Amoren's commanding voice sound off behind me. Thinking he was merely worried about my well-being, I shrugged it off and continued approaching the danger. My breathing quickend as I slowly approached the intimidating tree. I grip my rifle tighter into my shoulder as my finger trembled on the trigger. Keeping a fair amount of distance from it, I signal Amoren and his squad to move up. Once they are right behind me, I strafe sideways to see a brute body, laying on the ground. Bleeding from every cut and burn on it's body, I was sure it was dead. Contrary to my belief though, it's eye's popped open and a throaty growl emerged from it's mouth. I shrieked as it growled and peppered it with bullets until his skin was visibly ripping apart.

After it's disgusting body stopped squirming, Amoren walks up to it and starts sniffing. Curios as to what he was doing, I walk up to him and suddenly get pushed back by an assaulting arm.

"Umph... Amoren, what the hell was that for." I state rather sternly while whailing my arms in circles trying to retain my balence. I fall on my ass with a suckening thud and Amoren just turns around and looks at me. I could see the confusion in his eye's before his voice was audible.

"Sorry about that, but I couldn't let your scent interfere with the ritual." Amoren says sheepishly and continues to stare at me while I give him the utmost quizzical look I can manage. "Don't you do this ritual as well? I thought you were the most in-touch with us Sangheili." he finishes and my look softens with his explanation.

Accepting his hand, he briskly pulls me up from the ground. "Okay. First of all. Whenever Human's kill an enemy soldier, we congratulate each other. We don't smell their carcass. And Secondly: I am most liklely, the least in-touch with e- Sangheili..." I almost lecture him. By now, Rtha has taken the other Sangheili up the path a little to avoid our little conversation.

"But, you seemed to, as you humans say, warm up to me so fast. And it seems that you have had little trouble talking to me in the first place." He retorts, moving closer on me. No doubt an opinion was forming in his mind.

"I warmed up to you because you were the first Sangheili I talked to! Not only that, but you were nice to me also. No soldiers have been nice to me. Since I'm a girl they always thought that I was joking by joining the army. Guess who's laughing now?" The last comment was mumbled under my breath. I inhaled and got ready to answer his second question. "Further more, I had so much trouble it's insane. The moment you picked me off the floor, outside your room, I was thinking of something to say, but I had never talked to a member of your species before." I said, carefully wording my thoughts so it wasn't in any way offensive. "I didn't even know you spoke english until you spoke to me in it first. After which I was determined to talk to you more, since I sensed you were a nice guy. But I didn't know what to say, so I stuck with answering your questions, and adding a sly, or playful comment in the mix every so often. It's what human friends do any way. I don't know what you do with your friends... Think you could tell me?" I don't know how, but somehow I managed to turn a lecture, into an ass-kiss. _I'm way to use to talking to superiors..._ I thought to myself, and mentally kicked my self the moment I did, as Amoren was technically my superior. The Arbiter to humans may not mean much, but to the Sangheili, it's a symbolic religious rank that is greater than all field militia. Yet lesser than the prophets within political arguments. Though, to me: The rank of Arbiter meant nothing. To me 'Arbiter' was merely a name disguising a genuine character that held a plathera of emotions. During times of Battle, 'the Arbiter' would lead the Sangheili. I would lead him.

"No. Later. Yes." Amoren spoke sternly with a stacco tone. He was clearly distracted by something. I look up at him to see he has moved away and has two fingers laying on the now-deceased brute's head. Caressing it gently until he stood up and announced something that, to me, was a revelation. Something that will make me forever change my way of viewing the Sangheili military rituals, beliefs, and... Them in general.

Amoren took a glance over his shoulder to note that we were behind him, watching every angle of the forest, making sure nothing would surprise us. I lower my weapon as I finally take notice of what he was doing. Amoren had propped the Jiralhanae upright resting on the tree and was mumbling something under his breath. It was barely audible so I creep closer until I was almost touching him. I could hear the stacco panting of his breathing while he said a solemn prayer.. It was surprising to hear that I could make out the words as if they were in english. I listen closer, and found out they were in english and hit myself numerous times. Mentally of course. As I tune in carefully to his carefully selected wording, I suddenly lose myself in his words. "May your soul never taint the great journey, for the prophets have tainted your mind. May your soul ravenge the depths of the prophets egregious caress as they bend you to their will. We release your body to cultivate the soil, as your soul is captured by lies and tainted by greed. May you never find peace in the prophets embrace." With the last word a whisper, barely escaping his mouth. I turn to him fully unknowing why he was saying this.

"Amoren... What was that for? I thought you never gave speeches about the damned." As the last word left my mouth, I get caught in a flashback to his cabin. A conversation we had before our mission.

_I usually sat beside him on his bed, as was custom. However, he lay on his bed, head on pillow, with my head resting on his muscular stomach. We relaxed like this for a while, just enjoying the others warmth, and not saying a word. Not that we had to, mind you. Unspoken songs filled the air around us as I lay on my friends chest._Friends... _The word echoed in my mind like a broken record before it was shut down by Amoren._

_"How do humans treat their dead? Are they like us Sangheili?" He asks me slowly and I can feel every vibration through his warm chest, sending shivers through my spine._

_"Well.. That depends. What do you to your fallen comrades?" I retort, anxiously awaiting the next wave, and sure enough, they came._

_"We don't really do anything. They die in honour, so we pick their bodies up, and put them in pods to be shipped back to their keep's. We do nothing to hide the damage, because we want the keep to know that their warrior died with and brought honour to the keep. However, it is the keep's decision as a whole, to decide what happens to his body." He says grimly. _My guesss is that he is remembering a time of great loss. Most likely someone very dear to him, like the Arbiter before him. He has talked about him a lot after all. I think his name was Thel... _ I get pulled out of my thoughts when his stomach muscles tightened, and I felt his sitting up. Turning my head to see him, I lifted my arm and gingerly pushed him back down with a playful smile on my face, which he returned instantly._

_"Oh... No. What humans do is put the fallen body in a coffin, and then bury the coffin in the ground. Meanwhile sounding a twenty-one gun salute by fellow soldiers." I say as I move up on him, closer to his face. The only response he makes is a slight grunt of approval and looks at me with those ambitious eye's. I felt my face get hotter as I leaned in to take a better look at them. Then I realize I am about an inch from his face. His mandibles seperated slightly at the presents of my mouth just cenetimeters away from his. My body started getting hotter, and my shirt tightened around my chest as I leaned in slowly. My hand moved on it's own accord as it carressed the side of his face. His hand gingerly swept through my hair and pulled me closer. His hot breath moistening my lips as my mind shut-off all thought as to what was happening, and to what was about to happen. My heart quickend as I caressed his head gently. Suddenly, a knock on the door sounded and we ripped away from eachother as Amoren stood up. He walked over to the door while looking at me with a most hungry look in his eye._

I snap out of my flashback when I feel my cheecks getting warm at my sudden lack of willpower. Wondering if I should tell amoren that I have actually came to fancy him over time, I stray over to his muscled body. "I thought it would relate you to this mission... somehow." He says randomly. I was so puzzled at the moment I wanted to just drop the subject. That is, however, before I remember the question I asked him before the warm, comforting thoughts entered my mind.

"Aww... It's okay Amoren." I say softly with a smile. "Nothing in this mission will be normal." I finish while looking straight into his eye's. His dreamy, ambitious, amber eyes. "And Amoren..." I sudden;y spoke without controlling myself.

"Hmm? What is it?" He asks after I remain quiet for a moment and scratch the back of my neck shyly.

"I..." I start but end up sighing. "Do you remember that time in your cabin, where I was laying on your chest..." I finally sum up my courage and am instantly rewarded with Amoren becoming a brighter shade of bluey-grayey-purple.

"Erm... Yes. Why?" He awkward mumbled, making sure none of the other Sangheili would hear him.

"Well..." I start, but am cut short as I hear a plasma rifle go off behind us. Amoren turns around briskly and aims his Carbine down the path searching for his fellow Sangheili. Yet they were no where to be seen. Swiftly circling around Amoren, I head to his side while shouldering my rifle. Searching for where they went. The tension building inside me and sweat started beading on my forehead. Inching slowly towards where I had seen them last, I signal Amoren to follow me, and scan the tree's just incase.

My insight pays off as amoren starts unloading into a treetop. I quickly pivot on my heel and spray into the tree just as Amoren. Yet we did not hear a the squak of a Jackel sniper, nor a skrimisher. Nothing. After my clip runs out, I dispense the empty one and slide another one home, only to refrain from the trigger. Amoren does the same as me with his Carbine as we stare at the tree together. After many minutes, I give up and turn around again searching for the missing Sangheili. Suddenly, I hear a high-pitch moan that sounded something like a chicka-dee from earth. Only no pauses between and a growling tone to it. Staring at the tree, trying to find out what happened, my breath quickens and I feel something on my side.

I shriek and send the butt of my gun flying into the object, only to be obstructed by a Sangheili hand grabbing it. "Amoren.. Don't do that! You scared me!" I whisper quietly to him. Yet, I get no response. Puzzled I turn around to face him again and see Rtha standing there, holding the tip of my rifle with his hand. "W...Where's Amoren?" I studder. To my dismay, all Rtha does is back up to reveal an elite lofting his gun over his shoulder, holding an enormours purple-tinted bird. It had fat-cheeks, a duck-bill, and it's eyes were glazed over. It bore a hole through the center of it's body, where I suspect it had been shot by Amoren.

"Watch out for these. They are extremely poisonous to humans Sage. I would not like it if you were poisoned." Amoren warns me, hardly refraining from chuckling at first from my question.

'Thanks for the tip..." I mumble. Though I am quite grateful, I was just really sad that we never got the intimacy that I, as of lately, desired from his deliciously muscular body.

I turn back to him just in time to see him lunge forward and use his hulky biceps to propel the oval bird forward randomly into the forest. I had almost forgotten about the missing Sangheili. That is, until Amoren reminded me by putting his large hand on my shoulder and angling me toward the spot where the elite went missing. Spying the upturned dirt and rock, my heart sank at the thought that he may be captured by the primal Jiralhanae.

Just when I thought we would continue our move toward the base, I feel an presence staking out my own. Swivelling around, I find another Sangheili rise from behind some bush. Shouldering my rifle, I walk slowly towards him. In response he holds his hands up in a universal 'calm down' sign. Yet my heartbeat quickened as I saw what he was crouching above. The dead body of a Jiralhanae...

Suddenly I see it's shoulder move which makes me pull the trigger as hard as I can and let fly a hail of bullets into the carcass. With my ears dazzled with the staccato of my battle rifle, I didn't see Amoren walk up to me. All I felt was his strong gras upon my shoulder oppoiste my firing arm. I stop firing immediately, though having shot only a five bullets, I didn't reload. I just stand there as I watch Amoren walk up to the 'missing' sangheili, and strike up a conversation. Again, in the Sangheili language. _Curse them and their own tongue... Wish I could speak it... _I subtly mind out, and frown inwardly at my selfishness.

Finally, they stop talking and we continue on our way through the forest. Yet there was something still bugging me: What the sound in the tree was. Then I remembered Amoren holding the hellish bird in his grasp and successfully manage to stifle my giggle.

#

Fifteen minutes has passed since the treacherous idling of the missing Sangheili. We have regained formation again, with Amoren and me in front, and the two other Sangheili in back. Finally, we managed to stumble across the poorly hidden base of the hairy creatures. It is made of some type of steel alloy material that was covered in branches and dirt. It looked to be quite new actually. Only about 10 years old. The door that was erected at what we had guessed was the entrance, was made up of steel. By the sound it made when we knocked on it, it was thick steel. We were about to 'storm the house' when Amoren catches my arm and pulls me towards him. "Sage. You may be revolted of what you see in here. Whatever you do, I cannot have you leave my side..." Amoren sternly tells me. Obviously worried of loosing me to those barbaric neanderthal's. He then mumbles something but I didn't catch it.

"Don't worry. I won't leave you. I'll be with you until the end." I say, trying to comfort him with a hug. "Until our end..." I whisper almost to myself.

We brake apart as we collecting our courage. Well... Mostly as I collected my courage. Taking the brief time we had to reload my battle rifle, I swiftly eject a cartrige and slide a fresh one into place. Bracing myself for the inevitable war that was surely coming behind the door, I shoulder my rifle and wait as the tension builds.

#

As I stand there staring at the door, a sangheili brushes past me while carrying a strange device. It looks as if it were alien... _Of course it was alien _I mentally beat myself before returning to reality. He clamps the strange-looking device on the door near the doorknob. Or what I thought to be the doorknob atleast since it had no real handle, instead in it's place was just a button. Directly above the button rested a ominous red light staring me down. Rtha clamped the device right below the doorknob, where the button lay and it suddenly started crepitating. The idiosyncratic tone was rather vexing to be honest. It dug itself deep into my brain and annoyed my brain tissues. At last, the buzzing stopped and instead sounded a delightful chirp. Rtha then retracted the system and meandered the interior with his plasma rifle. Satisfied with his search, he wondered back to his position, behind Amoren and I.

With Amoren treading behind me, I enter through the door carefully. Bracing my back against the hard plated steel-alloy, I shouldered my rifle and searched the scope for any life signatures ahead. Sweeping the room from right-to-left as my militarial insticts had come into place, my mind was a free zone. Plagued with no worry, no remorse. No thought. It was a tranquil zone of zen, as I was free from confusion.

My trivial investigation of the room finally complete, I meander into the it slowly, checking the corners of the room more carefully. With the light soaking the interior delicately I could make out the basic features of the room I was in. It looked had a couch pushed into the left side of the room, and a bed in the right side of the room, pushed back into the corenr where the wall continues past the door. In front of the bed, on the upper-right-most side of the room, there is, what I have to guess as a kitchen. It looks nothing like a normal human kitchen, but more... Alien is the only word that comes to mind. The dimensions of the 'counters' and 'cupboards' were rounded, but not coloured purple like majority of the covenant's interior design. They were a sort of light beigey tint that when your moved your viewing angle, melted into a redish-purple. There is no visible island, but there is a wall pushed out from the rest, kind of like a room devider that is in most eartly apartments. Amoren side-stepped beside me and expertly maneuvering around my stumpy legs and aiming his carbine down the hall that was presently in front of us. I press my soft back against the hard metal of the bunker and watch as Amoren does the same on the other side of the hallway. Swiftly, I raise my hand and wait until he takes notice of it, then start counting down from a full outstretched hand (5) until I make a fist and pull downwards (0). As soon as my first starts plummeting, we break around the corner effortlessly shoulder our weapons. Staring through the blue-tinted sight of my battle rifle, I walked briskly down the hallway with Amoren doing the same opposite me, and fellow Sangheili imitating me behind us.

Wondering through the hall in our basic formation for minutes at least, I start wondering where all the other rooms were. We were in a hallway that seemed to never end and it had no rooms branching off. What the hell was wrong with this. Something screamed at me that this wasn't right. Yet I ignored my gut feeling, as usual, and shrugged it off not wanted to deal with hunches at the moment. I needed facts, and facts alone. The last time I trusted my gut... well. It wasn't pretty. The result at least, was my comrades bickering at me, insulting me, beating me on a daily basis. I wasn't about to let that happen again. Especially on board the Pioneer, or with the Sangheili. Hell, who knows what they would do if I went off my gut. Horid thoughts screech through my mind as we walk quietly through the darkened hall.

My thoughts snapped back to the mission when I hear a guttural grunt resounding off the walls. Beckoning to me, invading and later haunting my ears as it's chesty growl repeated in my mind. I chance a glare at Amoren who was looking intently down the hall-way at the time caught my glance and it seemed as though he hadn't heard it at all. Instantly, I started wondering to myself: _Am I __going crazy...?_

My breathing quickened as I heard it again, yet it seemed... off. Almost as if it were coming from a synthesized voice, or AI. This time I got really scared, and if you have any rational thought left at all. No one likes being scared.

I squint down the hall to find a faint light illuminating from a room off to the side. Suddenly, I feel like someone was watching me. Their eye's baring holes in me. _I hate that feeling._

Violently shifting my head aside, I find no one there but a lonely-looking wall. I then look behind me to find every single one of the Sangheili stacked up behind me in a linear formation. "Amoren, what the he-" I start to tell him off for breaking the militarial pattern but he slaps one of his over-sized hands over my mouth. My eye's, rather warm and forgiving towards him to this point, were like shards of ice, boring into his skin. Yet they were chopped and pieced up as my hair had snaked out of the band holding it pony-tail. I'm surprised, to be honest, why they hadn't cut my hair to military length yet. As everyone else I saw aboard the ship had straight cut hair, mine was free-flowing and draught. Though, come to think of it, I did hide it from most of my superior's. Even when I didn't hide it, I was with Amoren and he was always parting my hair with his fingers. I wonder if he's developing a fetish for my- I cut my thoughts of the past and remembrance as I focus on the task at hand. Glaring at Amoren, wishing he would let go of my mouth so I can tell him off. The soothing, tranquil water in my eye's caused by the memories, soon hardens into dagger-like spikes and I become infuriated with him thinking he can just touch me at will.

Amoren winces at the hate that I am emitting to him, but soon shrugs it off and clicks his mandibles. Pointing to the wall just ahead of me, I see him motion the "Hold Position" sign. I sit there against the wall, crouched and helpless as he walks ahead of me. My heart skips a beat as I see him dart into uncharted territory and hear the sepulchral sound of a Jiralhanae choking on what I had to guess was his own blood. Swiftly following the sickening noise, came a loud, yet muffled, thud on the floor. Suddenly, Amoren reappears in front of me with soaked hands. I couldn't see quite clearly in my blackened vision so, all I know is they looked wet. When Amoren and Rtha take up position on the opposite wall just like before, I finally register my thoughts and shake my head angrily at him. Hopeful to shun him into an apologetic gesture of sorts. Wistfully, my gesture went unnoted as he stared blankly ahead of him into the open corridor.

Finallly the delayed stench of the deceased Jiralhanae crept into my nose and I almost hurl at the smell. It reeked of mouldy cheese and 'carbon waste' blended together along with a sweaty guy's shirt. As a nineteen year old, you can imagine how much self-control went into not chunking, or even making a noise. However, I unwillingly got used to it after a while. Either that or the smell dwindled as we make our advance through the hall.

#

"Admiral. You better see this, sir." Said a marine in a rather grim voice. He lays a laptop on desk beside the admiral which held the helmet-feed, live from Sage's camera. Unbeknownst to her, she was being watched, monitered, and her actions towards the alien judged as the mission continues. It came upon the section of the video where Amoren slaps his hand over Sage's mouth, and from the angle of the helmet, it looks like he punched her out.

The Admiral takes a sharp inhale and keeps watching without a word as the aliens appear to leave her alone in the hall and continue with the mission as if nothing had happened.

"I always knew something was fishy with them sending one lone human with three aliens." The Admiral growled aggresively at the computer screen. His rage boiling inside him, he grabs the marine by the collar and lifts him skywards. Smashing him against the bulkhead he demands "Send. Reinforcements. Now."

The lone marine knew he was no match for the admiral's power, nor authority so he has no choice but to obey his order.

"Yes, Sir!" The marine obeys as he is let down roughly by the Admiral. The marien then meanders towards the computer while rubbing his collar, smoothing his clothes, soothing the pain. Upon reaching the portable terminal, the marine tapped in some commands effortlessly then turned to the Admiral. "You have their ear's, Sir." he says.

The Admiral gives the young marine a nod in place of a thank you, then goes on to speak to the reinforcement squad.

"Listen up team!" the Admiral growls into the provided microphone. "Your mission is simple: Go in, get Sage away from those damned Alien traders, and get her back up here." he continues. His voice now softening as he vents into the mic. "This world is a dangerous world. It's full of elite bastards. Weather they will be trader's like the Arbiter and his fellow is unknown, with that being said, I do not want you to shoot any elite sons o' bitches on sight. Only shoot, if they shoot first!" His voice scaling higher with each syllable. "Move out everyone. Make me proud, n' give 'em hell."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone. I know this one is significantly shorter than last chapter but bare with me. I'm going to start working on Chapter three right now! Hopefully, it'll be up to par with the the first chapter. After all, Seventeen pages takes a while to right... Hope you enjoy :)<strong>

**And yes. I know I'm evil for ending it on a massive Cliff Hanger... Muahaha...**


	3. Chapter 3

**We Shall Be Strong**

**A/N**: _Sorry this took so long... I'm probably going to update every two weeks, mind you, if I do, every chapter will be shorter than the first (12k words.) They will be around 7-12k if I have two weeks. It really depenends on how busy I am, and if the creative 'juices' are flowing... But Yeah, I'm sorry to keep you hanging like that in the last chapter. But I just wanted to get the chapter out there before I wrote this next part because I don't want to write it short. Which I would've have to do if I wrote it last chapter, and it wouldn't of been as good. So... Yeah, this one took a while. Enjoy! =)_

_(I'm probably not making the transformers one soon, as school is loading me up with homework, and there are a lot of things going on around me. I will eventually make it, but not right now. Maybe during christmas break... I don't know. Just be on the look out for it, and I'll keep you up to date with everything. =) )_

_**Oh yeah. In here, I'm going to try a little of something different. Amoren's Point of View! :D You'll know where it is when you start reading the part, trust me. (HINT: It's in Third Person...)**_

_Also: If you'd like, check out my profile. Near the bottom I have a section dedicated to my story(ies). The part about this story is updated regularly, about once a day with the word count of this story, as well as problems I may be having with it. I will keep it updated so check there if you're wondering. :)_

**DISCLAIMER – _I own NOTHING! Nothing I tell you, nothing! Well.. Except my OC's of course. Don't forget about them! =] (Amoren/Sage/Shy)_**

** III**

_"__When people talk behind your back, just remember, they take __time from their pathetic lives to talk about you."_

** The Complication**

As we make our way through the corridor, taking out the odd brute hiding in one of the side rooms along our way. I notice the light ahead getting larger and larger, until it is almost slithering onto my clothes. The artificial voice mixed with the organic's guttural speech protrudes into my awaiting ears. The sound resonating off the walls only makes it louder and more definitive. Egging my ears to the point where it makes me shake in my boots, quite literally.

The corner swiftly approaching us, I shakily stride alongside Rtha as we take cover beside Amoren. Our linear formation a great disadvantage to us as we not only block eachother's line's of fire, but take up an extended amount of cover as well. Gladly, the corner just centimeters from Amoren's bulky body is the only turn. Meaning that the corridor is looking like an 'L' to us. There is no hall on the other side, only a wall. However, I am sure that there is more than one Jiralhanae in the room ahead. Even more-so, there is an artificial voice which indicates that he may be speaking with the one controlling this base. That could pain our discretion...

In hopes of keeping ourselves a secret, we retreat back down the hall slightly so that we may discuss our upcoming action. "I think we should just go in there, and each of us take one of them. Starting from Amoren and I on the right side of the room, then going to you too on the left side, closing in to the middle." I offer while I make hand gestures in hopes they will understand. I had thought it was a somewhat decent plan, but maybe Sangheili are intelligently advanced as well as technologically advanced... Maybe they will be tactical if need be... Ergh... Just answer me already you guy's!

Soon after my mental rant, Rtha speaks up. "As much as I hate to admit it. The human has offered an ethical instruction. I suggest we follow her machination." As soon as the he spoke that first sentence, my mind went ranting again. _As much as I hate to admit it? Wow, you think highly of yourself don't you. God.. You guy's don't even have a culture! All you have is war, and I just gave __you an idea that you didn't think of! Pfft.. Why do you hate me because I'm human._

My expression grimaced as the thoughts ran their course through my mind. Suddenly though, my look softened as I thought he is mad because I was spending too long with his CO. Maybe getting to know him too well, that it's not their way to do so.

Shrugging off my thoughts, I turn and start to pay attention to the matter at hand. "I think you are right Rtha. We will do as she says." Amoren speaks, then commands the troupe. With a slight nod of his head, we are back trotting down the corridor. Backs pressed against the bulkhead as we advance, cautious of our footsteps.

Again, we face the inevitable battle that lay ahead. Bodies pressed against eachother as the tension builds us, waiting for Amoren to give the order. I let my battle rifle dangle, holding it with one hand, while the other whipes the sweat off onto my camouflage pants. As I raise my head back to my battle rifle, I see Amoren's hand go up for the countdown. I brace myself and clutch my battlerifle until my knuckles are white. My arms shaking slightly from the intense pressure my fingers are releasing. Then, he gives the signal.

Amoren and I charge forward, hitting the wall with our shoulder's. I crouch infront of him to give him a clean line of fire as I brace my rifle on my shoulder and violently snap my finger against the trigger again and again. As we thought, there were more than one brute in the room. What we had not counted on though, was if there was going to be more than ten... Which there was. In my brief glance at the room, I had counted twelve hostiles in the room yonder.

The rifle rattling my shoulder until it is numb. Not bothering to eye down the tinted sight of my gun, spraying into the room. Seeing the tracer rounds penetrate the bodies of the Jiralhanae as they stand there, baffled. Focussing on one at a time, I swivel myself slightly to brace my gun against my body better. Then I notice the green streams from Amoren's Carbine knock a helmet off a brute. As he emits an enraged roar, I let a hail of bullets pass through his cranium and enter the now stained wall behind him. Switching our combined attention on the next one I swiftly adjust my gun's angle. My finger reflexively pulling the trigger as the red dot within sights down on the ugly animal's forhead. The bullet's bisecting my fellow sangheili's plasma rounds flying in between us, searing the wall and, undoubtedly, the brutes on the other side of the room.

The brutes' undevelopped minds finally interperate what we are doing, they drop to the floor in a desperate attempt to survive. Picking guns up from the already deceased bodies. Rtha and his partner charge into the room while wildly shooting their plasma rifles. They abrubtly take cover behind the tactical development's table. I switch sides of the wall, and brace my back against it. Staring at Amoren, wishing him safe, I click the release and my empty cartridge falls to the ground with a thud. Grasping a fresh one from my pouch, I slide it in and hear the satisfying click.

Spinning around the wall and taking a knee, I start firing my rifle into the brute's thick hides. Blood spurts out of their skin as each bullet penetrates. Yet they still lay on the ground. Aggressive as ever, they start to rise, firing as they do. I lean my head back into cover and call Amoren's name, hoping he will get to cover. To my dismay, I see a red bolt scorch by him, barely missing. Suddenly, Amoren reaches behind him and pulls a small oval device from his magnetic storing belt, and throws it on the ground. It starts unfolding itself as I stare at it with wide eye's. Finally, a blue aura ejects from within the device as it emits a soothing tone that sounds not unlike a splash of water. I notice Amoren take cover behind it's length, then motion for me to dive over.

Acknowledging his command, I peek my head around the corner, but retreat fast as a red pulse sails past me. Pressing my back tighter against the cold steel, my heart, as well as my breath, pick up pace considerably. Suddenly, I get hit with a revelation. Volting my hand downwards, I pick up a fragmentation grenade from it's holder and pull the pin quickly. My breath studders as I count to three while watching the bolts slash at Amorens cover.

_One..._

I count while calculating the trajectory to throw at. Filled with Adrenaline from the raging battle at hand, I count the next.

_Two..._

Almost there, I start worrying about the shield that Amoren is hiding behind. It's now glowing red and seems as though it's about to collapse.

_Three..._

I loose track of the count as my mind wanders to Amorens safety, and how I will ever live it down if I ever lost him. Suddenly, it dawns on me...

_Four._

My heart pounds heavily in my chest as I realize my mistake. My hand whips around the corner and propells the grenade forward. Yet it wasn't enough. The explosion of the grenade crepitated in my ears, as the explosion knocked me backwards. My body aching from the geforce emitted by the grenade. I gently try to sit up but to no avail as my arms shake with pain. Ultimately letting me down, my head crashes to the floor. Lolling back in pain my vision starts getting clouded with blood. I manage to keep my eyes open long enough to see Amoren rush towards me in a worried frenzy. As he crouches beside me, my eye's close and I hear him panting heavily. Feeling him lift my blood drenched arm, I try to talk but, as it turns out, my throat is closing due to the shrapnel injected into my esophagus. I feel the warm embrace of death approach me silently. Refusing to accept it, the recollection of Amoren and I almost kissing in my mind. Laying limply on the ground I am a weak challenge for the gripping shadows of the inevitable death. I hear Amoren roar a ferocious growl in my avenge. His wails becoming more distant to my ears as the comforting clutches of the afterlife wrap it's skeletal fingers around me. Finally, the sound drains from my ears as I loose consciousness.

#

Amoren takes cover behind his covenant barrier, his back bent so he can fit behind it. Red-hot splashes lined the opposite side of the barrier, heating it up a bright red. He looks over at Sage and is instaly full with what the human's call 'worry'. The shield becoming wamer and warmer, ultimately collapsing before him. Amoren leans his long neck out the side of cover and quickly snipes a Jiralhanae in the face while his fellow Sangheili inside the room finish him off. With a quick slice of the fourth state of matter, the Jiralhanae's head is gone. Decapitated, the carcass falls limply to the ground as Amoren searches for another target. He ducks his head in time to dodge a flying bolt and catches Sage's glance from across the hall. She effortlessly pulls a round object from her belt and pulls something out of it. She mouthed out "One" real slowly while staring at Amoren. Her face was coated with stress. "Two" She said, locking her gaze with Amoren. Not letting it go as plasma seared the terrain around her and the Sangheili.

"Three" She mimes unforgiving of her count. As to the purpose of the count was beyond Amoren. Sage's forehead gleamed in the darkness, covered with human perspiration. Plasma seared the wall and splashed behind her as she only look in awe. Suddenly, her face turned to a look of sheer horror as she darted her arm past the wall and attempted to lob the spherical object... only it was too late.

Amoren remains crouched behind his cover, helplessly watching as his comrade. His friend. Sage. Gets blown back by the explosion of the sphere. Fragments of the explosion darting all around the room, puncturing the brutes mongral hides. Amoren stares in awe as Sage's own hide is skimmed with a fragment that rebounded off his shield cover. It glances her arm staining it red as it passes. A red fluid starts leaking profusely from her scratch. Sage looses her balance and rocks backward slowly. Falling as if the time were distorted she lolls her head back and collapses onto the floor in a head. More of the red liquid seeped from her wound as the shockwave of her landing echoed across the room.

All Amoren could hear was his heart beating hard in his chest. A constant thump, a reminder to what she had symbolized. The iconic figure that was, and will always be: Sage.

Amoren finally kicks into action at the sight of his friend collapsing to the ground. He dives across the way, jumping and rolling to evade incoming plasma. With his shields taking most of the damage, he advances without second thought. Like it was his purpose to look after her safety, no matter what. In a way, it was really. But he wants to make sure that he completes his goal with no impeding, no interruption, for he has come to care for this girl known as Sage over time. The way she treats him and the way she... The way she is in general is alluring to him. Being the first being to extract this feeling from his battle-hardened, emotionless mind. Amoren wishs it will last. Everlasting, longing for her words to pierce his ears.

Waiting for a sign to show she was conscious, or even alive. Amoren grabs her hand and starts dabbing the dark red liquid with a cloth in Sage's medkit. Thankfully he had been trained in human medical treatments, rather crudely of course, but at least he has basic knowledge of what to do. Amoren swiftly dabs the blood until the rag itself was turning a red tinge, then tying the rag to her arm which applies significant pressure. Or at least, he thought and hoped it did.

Her chest raised and lowered slightly indicating that she was still breathing. She is alive for now and that's all that matters to him. Amoren's face turns into an expression of worry as he treats her cautiously. Her soft hair drags on the floor as the wind tugged it. Amoren stares at the human wondering to himself. It is nothing a Sangheili would consider beauty. More it was beauty in the way the perfect contrivance came into play. Or the way bullet's would line the air during battle.

The last though punched him square in the sense's as he remembered that there is still a battle raging behind him, around the corner. Suddenly, it dawns on him. He barks an order in Sangheilian over the team mic and, as he comfirms his suspicions, he is greeted with static and the warbling roar of Jiralhanae. In a mad fury, he raises from the ground, grabbing his Carbine on the way, and slowly meanders towards the corner. Amoren fiddled with the shield strength dial on his armor, lowering it in the feet and shins, increasing it in the chest and upper torso.

Amoren stops at the corner, waiting for the right time. He activated the helmet cam of one of his Sangheili partners. The camera was sideways, no doubt the wearer was dead, on the floor. An impass of emotion crept up on Amoren and he shooed it away swiftly, not allowing his feelings for his dead squad dawn on him. Staring into the camera display, he notices the Jiralhanae are carrying one of the Sangheili bodies into a sort of back room. Amoren closes the camera feed, ripping his carbine through the force of gravity, and thrusting it into his shoulder. Carefully sidestepping around the corner he aims at one Jiralhanae's cranium and his trigger is yanked with newfound adrenaline. Five shots in quick succession, all hitting their mark, was sufficient to knock off the grotesque helmet from the animal, and land two straight through the gap in it's eyes. Shifting his position, as well as his stance, his aims for the second one. Again all five shots hitting their marks, and the famaliar sight of the purpley-reddish blood painted the walls behind him. Bits of the inconsequential brain scattered all over the floor. Breathing deeply, he calms his body and intensifies his sense's. Sidestepping ever-so-casually, he snipes another animalistic mammal in the face. However, his adrenaline starts to loose it's meaning as his body becomes used to the augmented physical condition he is feeling. His pace quickly dies down and his aim succumbs slowly.

Thankfully there are only about three left at this point. Unfortunately, they rear up and start sounding warbling cries to the other two. Their sound ringing in Amoren's unfilled ears as he quietly rained down on his trigger. Launching the small radioactive projectiles into the minds of the jiralhanae marked a slight happiness and relief to the Arbiter. Watching in delight as he filled their minds with projectiles that starts melting their brain the moment it contacts.

Plasma now drenching Amoren's armor he has no other option but to hide against the tac-com table, just as he teamate's had so eagerly done. Ducking his head under the overlay of the table, he quietly prones on the ground. Crawling sluggishly to the side of the table, waiting time for his shields to rejuvinate. Finally, the crepitating sound of gaining shields sparks at his ears and he rolls out from the table and sets down on one knee, increasing his accuracy. Mashing the trigger with his large finger Amoren unwavering eyes staring down his line of fire. Radioactive shells plaguing the hides of the dimwitted brute's they stagger back upon Amoren's onslaught.

Ducking back under cover to reload, he is stunned when an object is thrown across the room, over his head. It looks like a seat made for more than one human. It rolls through the room with great force, impacting on the wall near Amoren. However, by this time he has reloaded and his shields have fully charged. He pops his head above cover for a brief moment before retreating from several bolts of heated plasma. Amoren glances down to his belt and checks his grenade count. _Three left._

However, unwilling to throw any of the grenades as he could hit the back room, he abruptly checked his motion. Amoren heaved the weapon up above the tac-table and started firing rapidly, hoping to at least injure one of the two standing Jiralhanae. With nothing but silent air to uncomfort his tranquil thought of mind, he unlatches his plasma rifle, while taking down the carbine and reloaded it briskly. Amoren rested the plasma rifle above the table and again started raining hell upon the creatures. Once again, nothing had answered his deathly bolts.

Amoren quickly holstered the weapon in it's sucluded magnetic holster, and tampered with the shield device on his shoulder again. Equalling it out all around his body. Wondering if he had taken down the last two animal's yet, he pops his head back again and is greeted with a welcoming sight.

Jiralhanae bodies lined the floor. Dead carcasses, and brain fragments were scattered among the floor while blood painted the minority of some walls. Standing up calmly, Amoren grasps his Carbine close to his shoulder and advances to the lone door in the room. Wading through the remains with his strong hoofed feet he presses the chilly Carbine further into his shoulder. Upon reaching the doorway, he presses his back against the hull of the door carefully inspecting the room, counting the bodies for his aftermath report. _Eleven._ Something was nagging at Amoren from first glance, and finally he found it. _No Sangheili bodies._

Amoren grimaced as he realizes the worst probable fate of his comrades. Captured by the enemy while inside a torture building. Wincing as he kept his gun close to his himself. Unbeknownst to him, he had let it slip while deep in thought. Worries and smypathies towards his Sangheili companions, the Sangheili council. Sage. His sympathy eventually overcame him, yet morphed into fear and fear melted into courage which he harnessed while thrusting the butt of his Carbine into his shoulder again. Mind trained on the task at hand, he swiveled around and meandered into the dark room ahead of him. Fortunately, nothing immediate popped out at him so he had time to asses it.

The room Amoren had found himself in was even darker than the hall they were just in. Thankfully the Sangheili's eye's were more developped than a normal Human's. As well as Sangheili noses as Amoren could smell the acrid stench of rotting flesh and dried blood. His eye's glowed as they soaked up the darkness, enhancing it exponentially before his retina's received it. The room was rectangular in shape, longer horizontally then it was in depth. There was a corridor leading from the door sideways along a path. The path seemed to be patrolling around a cage that was held in the middle. A dome-like cage with walls seperating each cell. There were rectangular protrusions from the walls. Starting at the top, moving all the way to the ground. It pushed out about three meters and created a small space ideal for sneaking.

Amoren, using his military instics, quickly found several good area's for cover and advantages he could use. The sound that was suddenly produced burned into his ears. The large thumping of hairy pawed feet thundered down the hall. Amoren quickly slipped into one of the gaps in the wall and waited, patiently, for his opponent. The stalky creature stopped before the pillar Amoren was hiding at, and began sniffing the air wildly. After growling viciously, he starts pacing forward slowly.

Finally the massive frame of the Jiralhanae shambled past Amoren as he activated his energy sword sneakily. Pacing forward, cautious of his footsteps, he stalks behind the brute. Eventually getting close enough, he violent rips his sword through the animal in a vertical motion. Splitting the ugly creature in half Amoren swiftly returns to the shadows. With the now-deceased Jiralhanae body parts slapping on the ground and his innards splashing in a gorey puddle infront of Amoren, he tones his ear's, waiting for the sound of one of the brute's companions.

Loitering in the corner, crouched, for a couple more minutes. Amoren deems his circumstance safe enough to go exploring around the jail cell, wanting the area safe for Sage's return. Meandering around the barred cage he stumbles upon a gruesome sight. Mauled and Beaten Sangheili lay unconscious in the cell. Still living by the look of their chests rising and falling, but horribly damaged. His eye's wandered over the mess of the floor. Blue blood spattered here and there but nothing extensive, thankfully.

Amoren glances down at the lock and notices that it is broken and unlatched. The blackened door opened slightly at the presence of Amoren. He reaches up and graps the hold of the door, the hinges creaking while he swings the door open. Amoren meanders into the room slowly, taking in his surroundings. Noting the obvious ambush position, he crouches backwards slightly in a defensive stance and advances further into the room. Sticking close the the wall, he steps over one of the bodies of his brethren, and glances down. The body's chest is rising and falling quite noticably now, as if he is waking up, or gaining strength.

Amoren continues on his walk towards the centre of the cage while glancing around. Reaching the end of the cage, he grasps the bars ahead and stares around There was a space in the middle, circled with bars from other cages. A Sangheili glyph is printed on the ground of the circular space. The glyph, in direct translation, read: Dishonoured one. Meaning, what Amoren guessed was that, the dishonoured and jailed ones stood there to get tortured infront of his allies. When they do break, ultimate heresey will be bestowed upon him by everyone who saw.

Suddenly, a dark revelation struck Amoren: This was a Sangheili stronghold, captured by the Jiralhanae. The bodies around are most likely the previous owners of the base, tortured and destroyed by the animalistic creatures.

Breaking out of his Stupor, Amoren pivotted on his foot to face the broken bodies that lay before him. He proceeds to pull out his Carbine and shoot each of them briskly in the head, knowing that the dishonour of letting the doctor mend them to full health would be of greater insult than of death. Brains scatters the floor, and crept up to where the blood paints the wall.

Amoren reflects little on the indifference of shooting his brethren, and walks towards Sage to see if she is awake. While reloading his Carbine, he hears the shuffling of humans dressed in full battle armor near in the other room and his thoughts drift to Sage instantly. Amoren bursts out of the cage room, dancing over the now headless bodies. Rushing into the now recognizable mission briefing room, he is blocked by Rtha. "Arbiter, my apoligies for the battle. I had thought I was the only survivor. Everyone else, besides you it seems, is dead." he states, and Amorens heart snaps against his chest at the loss of his comrade. However, there was still hope for Sage and he has to pass his grievance to move on. Time waits for no one, you must always go forward no matter what life throws at you.

Amoren and Rtha finally move on into the briefing/debriefing room and are instantly stunned at the sight. Four humans draped in black armor stood above Sage. They were waving strange mechanical devices above her. The devices were crepitating and lighting up rapidly. Suddenly, one of them looked at Amoren which caused the sangheili to dart behind the doorframe. Now use to the smell of Sage, Amoren cringes at the odour of the _male_ humans while he stares ahead.

Amoren readies his carbine, then tells Rtha to ready his weapon as well. Fury coursing through his mind as humans put they're filthy paws on Sage. He stops for a moment and considers why it mattered so much... What had Sage become to him. What impact has she had on him... Finally, he came to the answer and instantly shunned himself for what he allowed himself to do is unheard of. It is preposterous. He fell in love with Sage.

With the sight of her blowing up right in front of him, fresh in his mind he rounds the door corner and growls in Sangheili, voice lined with rage as he approachs the tactical-com desk. The Human's lift Sage onto what looks like a bed with two sticks protruding from it on both sides. Amoren starts to wonder why they weren't attacking him yet. _What did they want._

Amoren advances slowly while trying to make contact with them verbally. "What are you doing to her!" he spits at them.

"We're getting her back to our ship, per our orders, and if you don't back off and let us do our work, we will have to kill you." The obviously highest ranking officer retorts and only enrages the pissed off Sangheili more.

"What, exactly, are _your_ orders, primate." Amoren says coldly. Trying to find a loophole in the orders, attempting to resolve the fight before it begins.

"Our orders come from the Admiral of the Pioneer. They are to eridicate you, and bring Sage back, safely." Exclaims the officer.

"Why would Langly want us dead and Sage returned? He has no quarrel with us, we have done nothing out of her favour." Amoren spits at the officer who is now clearly becoming ever more angry.

"I don't know what happened. But all I know is you aren't welcome back on the Pioneer, and Sage is due back there. Soon. Though, to think about it, the Admiral did mention something of a video feed streamed from Sage's helmet camera. Something about you punching her out, and by the looks of this, you had your way with her as well!" The officer accuses Amoren.

"And you believed him? As well as dare put your filthy paws on her!" Amoren shouts as adrenaline pumps through his blood. With that said, he continues walking towards the pack of humans.

"I'm sorry Arbiter, but you have forced my hand." Spoke the leader again while reaching for the SPNKr rocket launcher on the floor beside him.

Amoren notices his intent and quietly signals for Rtha to move into cover while he, himself, stands his ground. Rtha instantly complies and dives into cover, expecting a battle to break out soon.

The squad leader, now lifting the rocket from the floor, darts his eyes toward Amoren and notices his Carbine squared against his shoulder. "Impress me, human." Amoren growled and nearly spat the last word.

"Hmph... If that's what you'd like." The CO replies. His movements rather slow up to this point proved Amorens over-confident self to a disadvantage as he dives behind Sage and pulls the rocket with him. He ducks his head, fully expecting a shot, but Amoren, having fired none, just holds his ground. Carbine levelled on the Sergeants head as he crouches with the rocket on his shoulder and lets a SPNKr missile fly from the tube. Amoren fires a couple shots in extremely quick succession as the Adrenaline pumped his finger. As the missile closes the distance, Amoren dives to the side knowing gravity won't pull his body down fast enough. He lands on his shoulder and rolls off it, sliding into a crouched position and fires a volly of radioactive projectiles at the seargant. The marines, by now, have moved Sage behind the corner far enough to not be injured by this firefight. Not daring to anger the alien further, they stay out of the fray. The seargant levels the rocket on his shoulder again, and let's another missile propell itself towards Amoren. This time, the missile hits Amoren, square in the chest. He fly's back, hitting the wall with a thump, and slides down it into a weak lump on the floor. His shields completely drained from the direct impact, and his mind baffled as to how the rocket had hit him. Amoren hears Rtha's voice over the squad mic. "Arbiter! Are you injured? Do you need assistance?" he squabbles.

"Please.. It'll take more a rocket.." He breaths stubbornly. "To kill me."

Amoren gets up from the puddle of blood and hears the annoying sound of his shields. Fumbling around for his Carbine, he hears the human reload more rockets. Amoren cranes his neck and notices that the human has reloaded in that brief moment, and is now aiming at him again. Thankfully, as the leader walks forward to get a bettter angle of fire, he trips over a dead Jiralhanae and fumbles his rocket.

Amoren, having found his Carbine, rains hell upon his rocket which pushes it just out of the Seargant's reach. He limps over to the human with rage building exponentially inside him. "You sc..." The seargant tries speaking but is cut short by the foot of Amoren crushing on his neck. Rather lightly for a Sangheili, but just enough to cut off the airways.

"You, shall not..." Amoren pants as he clutches his stomach. "Go against... " He tries again and takes another deep breath. "Me. Or Sa- Rrrraaaaawwwwrrrrrggghhh" Amoren almost finishs but instead he lets out a roar of pain as the Seargant's battle knife cuts through Amorens hard flesh. The Seargant lets out a cough as the pressure of Amoren's foot is suddenly removed, and he stumbles to his feet.

"Oh re..." The Seargant starts but decides not to finish as he scratches at his throat. Croaking sounds start emitting from the human defiant as he visciously itches his skin. Attempting to pickaway small bits of flesh. Finally collapsing on the floor, he sounds a soft stifled breath, then his eyes reluctantly roll back into their sockets.

Amoren signals Rtha to detain the rest of the humans as he, himself, is too injured to do such a thing. Rtha sounds a gruff tone in the team mic in place of an 'okay' then walks over to the corner, plasma rifle in hand. He gracefully dances around the dead bodies and leaps around the corner.

Without a shot being fired by either side, Rtha speaks to the marines in english. "You're commander is dead, I suggest you run back to your ship."

"But... Without us, Sage will die. Indefinately." One of the battle medic's speak up. His response only makes Rtha sigh...

"Quick, start your process. I'll talk to the Arbiter." He whispers reluctantly in his deep voice and walks back around the corner. "Arbiter." He greets with a bow of his head.

"Rtha." Amoren returns the greeting and lifts his head in an upwards motion indicating Rtha to lift his head back up. The Sangheili version of 'At ease'.

"Our Human... Sage..." Rtha tells Amoren. "Will die if the human's don't do something."

This makes Amoren cry out in anger at his moral dilemma. After several minutes of uncomfortable, awkward, silence Amoren reluctantly walks around the corner. "Very well... Do what you have do. Make sure she survives. If she doesn't, you will share the same fate." Amoren threatens. After which , he walks back around the corner towards the briefing table.

"Construct. Are you still here?" Amoren question is directed towards what seems to be the table. Before anyone can respond, he growls over his shoulder "Bring Sage over here, away from the empty corridor." He can hear the hushed resposne come from around the corner.

"Umm.. What does he..." One marine says.

"I.. I don't even.. Let's just bring her" Answers one of the medics.

Soon enough, Sage was beside the wall on the side of the room while Rtha and Amoren are busy hauling Jiralhanae bodies to one corner of the room. However there were too many bodies to fit in one corner, so instead, they lined the wall opposite sage.

"Oh my. The Arbiter. To what do I owe this prestigious event?" Asks a synthesized voice from within the room, appearing invisible. It's voice almost as low as Amoren's, and the tone it spoke in was highly praising him.

"Hello, Construct. Thank you for joining us." Amoren spoke rather matter-of-factly. "I need you to answer some questions for me. To the best of your abilities. I'm sure my clearance will be sufficient to bypass your most strict protocal locks." He finishes and finally takes a breath.

"Oh, most certainly. I will answer to the best I can... How may I be of service?" The 'construct' spoke back.

Finally, a blue hologram appears in the middle of the briefing table for everyone to see. It was scaled down exponentially however. He was only about a meter tall. The 'construct' seemed to be an Artificial Intelligence of sorts. An alien one.

"Can you tell me how the Jiralhanae were able to taint this sacred facility?" Amoren demands, his voice thick and husky.

"Oh, most cer-r-r-rtainly my excellancy." The construct begins, though heavily damaged by the Jiralhanae, it repeats itself. "Approximately twenty-four c-c-c-cycles ago, the Jiralhanae bombarded this base with a large quan-n-n-ntity of troops. The number you killed was simply what was left a-a-a-after the inital raid, plus the Utumno raid." Amoren, previously pacing the room stopped in his tracks and makes a death glare at the AI.

"They raided Utumno!" His voice raising with a hot fury.

"N-n-n-no. Forgive me excellancy, I meant they raided the f-f-f-forward camp of Utumno." Replied the construct in a monotone. His repeating was getting worse by the minute.

"Thank the gods. Continue with your story, construct." Amoren states.

"As you w-w-w-wish... After they raided Utumno, they came back with two Sangheili. They were both the Special Ops rank. I believe ones name was Rax-x-x-xu." It spoke with a unnervous tone. "Excellancy, I fe-e-e-ear my power supply is dwindling f-f-f-fast. I will t-t-t-tell you what I kn-n-now but I must hur-r-r-ry." The constuct finished and started waiting for Amoren reply. He seems rushed, pressed for time. Obviously he would not be online much longer.

"The two I laid to rest in the prison hall. Were they the captured Sangheili?" Amoren asks non-chalantly.

"I f-f-f-ear they w-w-w-were." The construct says and his hologram starts skipping. The Arbiter who was standing right infront of the table, started walking to the human again, like he did ever-so-often.

"Than it's good that they went with honour." He spoke while on his routine visit.

"Excel-l-l-lency. They left some chem-m-m-micals in the lab. I sug-g-g-gest you check them out-t-t-t. Be c-c-c-cautios, they a-a-a-are of non-j-j-j-jiralhana-e-e-e-e variant-t-t-t." the construct's last words were barely a whisper as his hologram, as well with his voice, whisk's away with the wind.

Amoren reeled around, his eyes searching for Rtha's and finally they met. Unspoken words travelled through the air between the two. When they finished, Rtha get's up and walked out the only door in the room. Towards the torture chambers, in search of the hidden chemicals. Meanwhile, Amoren spectates the human medics as they work on Sage. Human devices creptating around her as they sew up her wounds and treat her burns.

Before long, Amoren's eye lids became heavy and he forced them open. His undieing will to stay awake through Sage's triumph is strong in him. Eventually, the medics start to clean up their supplies after finishing with Sage and leaving her to heal. Upon seeing this, Amoren waits for sleep to claim him. It didn't take long, as he basked in the comfort of knowing that when Sage wakes, he will be the first thing she see's.

When you look at it, it all comes down to time. _Time_.Everything revolves around that word. _Time._ It can heal all wounds, it can lessen all pain. Time would heal Sage, no doubt about it. But how long, and if she would wake, was undertimed. _Time._ It all came down to it.

#

Rtha strolls through the torture chamber and his thoughts wander to his mission. _Chemicals._ What kind of sciences do the Jiralhanae know? They're barbaric sabateurs, not scientists! Rtha waved his head and clicked his mandibles in disgust at the thought. Jiralhanae Scientists... Pfft.

Thankfully the scheme of the base is a Sangheili base, so Rtha knows exactly where he is going, and exactly where he needs to go. _The lab_. The Artificial Intelligence's words resonated through his mind. _Chemicals. The Lab. Non-Jiralhanae variants. _Rtha begins to wonder how advance the 'non-jiralhanae variant' chemicals are. Then he walks into lab and his thoughts halt. The lab was a rather squarely shaped room with the floor melting into the wall, and the wall rounding into the ceiling. Inside it held twin tables settled opposite another as well as a spherical contracption laying to one wall with multiple gauges on it. It was called the time disto-sphere to the humans, but was known as a Letaphilos to the Sangheili. They used it to create a sphere centralized from the orb to distort all time inside the sphere only slowing it down. If need be, it could be modified on the field to exude a wall forwards, slowing down time on everything it hits such as people, tree's, and animals.

Rtha walks on over to the furthestmost lab table and inspects the beakers that are floating in the anti-grav area. Green slop is contained in one of the beakers, and a weird blue substance plagued the other and was radiating a purple glow. Rtha quickly flips some switches and the purple illumination faltered. Then, the beaker starts to shudder violently, causing Rtha to type more commands into the console. The purple beaker then segregates away from the green one and a metal-alloy like divider plummets to the bottom seperating them. The purple beaker produced a vexing irritation, then exploded into three seperate shards. The purple liquid splattered all on the wall and across the divider, which then started to steam and bubble. It melted away at the divider ever so slowly. Finally, the divider shatters and more of the purple goo flies in every direction, convieniently evading the glass viewing area.

The purple goo latches onto the beaker than contains the green slop, and melts away at that one too. Again, the beaker bubbles and starts melting and then shattered. The green stuff that was in the beaker coated most of the viewing area, as well as the purple goop. From what Rtha could see, the green overlay on the purple and negated the purple's acidic effects. After doing so, it turned to a rusty golden colour and dissapeared in the air.

With the excitement over, Rtha swivels back around and heads towards the table, but stops in his tracks as he eyes the purple liquid on the countertop. There, infront of Rtha, lay a reinforced rain-barrel full of the purple liquid. Rtha meanders over to the rain-barrel-looking-thing cautiously, then peers inside. The goo was sloshing around, but not burning or melting the plastic. His mind was racing for an answer of what to do, and finally, he found it.

Sprinting back as fast as he possibly can to Amoren, Rtha starts thinking of his explanation. His encounter with Amoren comes sooner as expected as the labs are right beside the torture chambers. Through a couple of hallways as well, but they are rather short. "Arbiter. Arbiter, my excellency, wake from your slumber." Rtha hisses while Amoren stirs in his sleep. "Arbiter, with great haste, awake from the darkness." Rtha talks through his deep voice again and Amoren opens one of his eye's.

"Yes yes, what is it Rtha." Amoren hisses, still groggy. His eyes visibly attempting to betray him, slowly shutting after moments of Rtha not replying.

"The Chemicals... It's... They're..." Rtha studders and mentally curses himself for his stupidity and sudden speech impediment.

"Yes. They're what, Rtha! Spit it out!"

"There's two chemicals. One is what the humans call a 'Green' colour. The other the, colour of our skin. I witnessed them in action. It seems as thou-" Rtha explains but is interrupted midway.

"How did you witness them. Did you set them in motion?" Amoren accuses with his deep voice rising on the syllables. "Did you touch the inferior chemicals?"

"No, excellency. I meerely observed." Rtha retreats and explains his situation slowly. "I was just looking around in the lab, and I found a view port. Human's call them windows, I think. I looked in and saw a purple and a green substance contained in some sort of chemical holders. After which I tapped the console to see if it was shut down, and a wall emerged from the ceiling, seperated the two from eachother. Before I knew it, the purple substance broke loose and was melting away at the walls. Then it got to the green substance and the green liquid appeared to negate the purple stuff."

"I see..." Amoren replies, scratching his eye. "Thank you for that. Now, go get some rest. I expect your undying loyalty to be at it's peak tomorrow. For the Sage's human's do not trust us anymore. They have sent for us to be killed. Speaking of which, I need to take care of some business... Excuse me." Rtha just stares at Amoren blankly as he gracefully stands up and walks away. Rtha takes this peace to reflect on what is happening, and to divise a plan for later. Yet sleep comes soon, and clouds his mind as the darkness dawns in his eyes as he swiftly falls asleep.

Amoren walks over to where the humans were resting behind Sage, and not wanting to get on their bad side, gently wakes one of them from sleep. As he opens his eyes, his mouth hangs ajar at the alien present above him. Finally remembering his circumstance, he closes his mouth and rubs his eyes. His nose crinkles at the unfamiliar smell of the Sangheili. The forest sensation filled his nose. "What can I do for you Arbiter?" he asks.

"As much as it pains me, I need to ask your commanders aid in a few matters." Amoren replies softly, careful not to wake the rest.

"The highest ranking military officer in this room would be the Sergeant Major that we just patched up..." his face took a gloomy look. "It wasn't pretty to see her like that."

"Have you met her before..?" Amoren asks positively quizzical.

"Yeah. We met on the ship the day after she met you... " He says and scratches the back of his neck. "She couldn't stop talking about you. Every moment she was with you, she was happy. Every moment when she wasn't, she'd put on a mask, and no one got in. No one except for you... and me." The medic replied and continued to stare in awe as Amoren just looked blankly ahead at the spot where he saw Sage blow up. His mandibles stray open slightly as his memory took him into it's clutches, forcing the medic to shake Amoren out of them. "You okay big guy?" The medic questioned, disregarding the rank.

"Yeah.. I'm just... Yeah, I'm fine. Who's your highest ranking medical soldier?"

"That would be me.." the medic says shyly while pointing to himself.

"Mind if we chat for a little? Somewhere else, where we won't need to fret about waking them?" Arbiter invites the medic into his company. _For Sage, _he mentally told himself.

Amoren led the human medic through a doorway and into another room. Amoren then paces over to a console beside the door and hits a button. The door suddenly and quietly sheath's itself, and the lights illuminate. He then turns around and finds the human sitting on the floor, resting his back on the wall. Amoren's then walks over and relaxes on the ground, resting his own back on the wall behind him as he chats with the medical officer. "What is your name?" Amoren asks shyly.

"I... I don't know. My parents never gave me an actual name. I've grown up with a nickname my entire life." Replies the medic.

"Nick...name? I... I have not heard of this."

"It's a name that people call you, that is shorter than your real name, and is usually a shortened version of it. For me, my 'nickname', I guess you could say, is Shy. Why do you ask?" He explains.

"Shy..." replies Amoren, getting use to his name.

"I enquire because Sage has shown me that not all humans are bad... I use to kill them without remorse, thinking, and believing, that they were inferior to us. Unfaithful, primitive. But after my time with her, I have learned. They are very..." he searches for the right word. "Unique. In your own way. Though you are still primitive when contrasted with Sangheili, you remain a respectable race in the eyes of most." Amoren explains. Shy just keeps silent, soaking in the alien's words and complimentaries.

Despite what Amoren though, Shy is rapidly becoming one of Amoren's human friends. The only other one he has is Sage. Other than her, Amoren keeps to himself, and is strictly a Sangheili member. However, if you're nice to him, unlike most marines, he'll be nice to you. The sad thing is, most marines can't get past the alien like features and stick to their xenophobic ways. Which is just another disadvantage to Amoren.

"I haven't noticed a lot of human's with names like yours, shy." Amoren spoke nonchalantly. Obviously he is becoming more comfortable with speaking to the highest ranking medical officer.

"Yeah. My parents were mixed on the name, and never really decided on one. People kept calling me shy around school, and I guess it kind of stuck." Shy replies with a shrug. A couple minutes of silence pass between them, then Shy decides to break the silence. "Just wondering but, In the couple times that Sage has talked to me, about you.. She never calls you the Arbiter. She calls you... Aremon, A.. Ameron?" He subtly asks for a reminder.

"Amoren." Amoren replies with a chuckle.

"Ahh, right. That's it. But... Why does she call you that instead of the Arbiter? Was it your name before you became the Arbiter?" Shy enquires.

"Well. She calls me Amoren because she wants to stand out from everyone I assume. Her reason when I asked was because she dislikes calling me Arbiter. But she has rarely spoken her true mind..." Amoren answers after a brief moment of silence.

"As for why she chose Amoren... well.. That's not something I'm willing to share." Amoren speaks mysteriously.

"Aww, come on buddy. I'll find out sooner or later, you know that... Right?" Shy persists.

"I had a feeling..."

"So, what'dya say? Tell me now, or I'll get Sage to tell me when she..." Shy's voice trails off and his expression turns desolate.

Shy risks a glance at Amoren to see if he picked up on what emotion the air holds at that certain moment. He see's Amoren staring blankly ahead into the wall. Visions play across his mind and his mandibles click violently. "Arbiter?" Shy asks and nudges his new friend. The Arbiter closes his eye's and a single tear flooded out his eye and he let it roll. Finally accepting the loss of Sage, his mind was having trouble keeping up.

"It'll be okay Arbiter.. She's strong. She'll make it." Shy attempts to comfort him. "I hope..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey, Hey, Hey! What's up you guy's? I hope you've been liking this story thus far. Let me know what you think, and don't forget to check out my profile for story updates. ;)**

_**Another thing:**_** With Christmas/Winter break next week starting on friday, I will most likely start to write my Transformers FanFic. However, I may not post it until the new year... I don't know yet. Be on the lookout though!**

**Hope you enjoyed this action-packed chapter. Leave your thoughts! =]**

***EDIT* - To Ccc, Haha. I did kind of skip over that detail didn't I... *embarrassed laughter* Thanks for the review and I will try to make sure there are no more plotholes, or loopholes in my story. :) (I fixed up a litter conversation with the Officer before Amoren... does his thing. I hope this will fill that hole. And again, thanks for letting me know. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**We Shall Be Strong**

_**A/N:**__ Hello everyone! __I apologize but... this is the last chapter. I have decided to merge about two chapters together, to make this one. I know, you hate me now, but before you come to that conclusion, I want to say that it has been really fun writing this for you all. Every review, every viewer, every reader. You guy's make me want to write more. As such, I have decided I will create a new Halo Fanfiction after this one is over. So.. after this chapter. XD. I do not know the name or plot of it yet, but rest assured, I will eventually write it. I may even write a transformers one after that, and maybe an Predators one... I don't know yet, these are just idea's. I guess it depends on what I'm obsessed with at the time, XD. I'll probably be working on all of them at the same time until one chapter gets finished of all three... I'll see how it ends up, but don't be afraid to PM me. ;)_

_ ^ I, too hate text walls. ^_

_Check my profile for updates on my story(ies)! ;) (PM me if you're not sure. I'll be sure to PM you back within the day, or early the next morning. =] )_

_Also, my apologies for the french title. I want it to kind of be a mystery... Muahaha_

_Still no editor. All mistake are mine. :/ I hope you can stand them.. :) (LONGEST FREAKIN' CHAPTER EVER! 13k Words just for you guy's! Merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays! ;) )_

**DISCLAIMER:_ I own nothing. Don't you know that by now. I only own my OC's. God, is it ever getting annoying to type out this disclaimer just for saying that I don't own halo, microsoft, 343 industries, ensemble industries or anyone associated with Halo. I only own Shy, Amoren, Sage, and Admiral Langly._**

**IV**

_"Let go of what you love, if it doesn't come back, it was never yours to begin with."_

**Interne Guerre, Vie, et Mort.**

Amoren rests his hand at his side as his eyes travel over the body of Sage. Encased in an enviroment of camouflage clothing. Her blonde hair lays flattened on the pillow beneath her head. Sage's unconscious body lay helplessly on the rolled out bed as the medics checked up on her. His mark of shame itching, burning as he remembered the events of her death. _Heretic._ He had sworn to protect her, he had cared for her, and now this happened. In her own foolish mistake she had detonated the grenade too close to herself. Her mistake, that he took credit for. Sacrificing his honour even more-so to keep his good relations with the humans. _With Sage._

It has been about twenty minutes since Shy and Amoren got talking in the other room. Shy had politely excused himself and woke his team to do their bi-hourly check up on Sage. Her vitals are normal from what Amoren can tell, and her chest is rising and falling. Rapidly, and shortly, but atleast she was breathing.

"Hey, Arbiter, can I ask you something?" Shy asks over his shoulder.

"You may." Amoren replies, bowing his head a little.

"What are your intentions towards Sage?"

"What do you mean, Shy?" Amoren questions Shy's parental remark.

"Well.. Whenever she was talking about you, she kept on saying that you are awesome, sexy, lovable, and caring. That she would.. erm.." He stops as his comfort falters. "That she would gladly date you, if you ever asked... Don't tell her please."

Amoren remains standing infrom of Shy, appalled at the news. Thinking it over for a moment, he suddenly asks. "What is 'date'?" Shy chuckles and sets down his medical equipment.

"Over here Arbiter. We have some nosey ears listening." Shy mocks and glares at his medical crew who shrug in response. "You coming, Arbiter?" Shy says over his shoulder as he walks away into the other room, allowing his medical team to finish their assesment, and for the Arbiter to catch up.

"Yes... Just observing..." Amoren calls back as he reluctantly turns away and walks into the quiet room.

Amoren stalks into the room and asks again with a hint of embarrasment in his penetrating voice. "You never answered me: What is 'date'?" Shy flaps his hand at Amoren and signals for his to sit beside him. Slowly, Amoren obeys. His large, husky frame towered over Shy as they sit beside each other. A couple moments of silence fill the air between them as Shy takes a deep breath.

"A date is two people who care for each other spending time with only each other. Most dates are comprised of a meal, or a movie. And later on, if the two people are compatible, it could lead to marriage." Shy explains while Amoren listens respectively.

"Oh..." Is all the Arbiter had to offer to Shy's explanation. All he had to offer, until the word 'movie' repeated in his head. "What is 'movie'?" he asks sheepishly and earns a chuckle from Shy.

"You really don't know a lot about non-war related things, do you?" Shy replies, still laughing. He looks over to see Amoren's menacing glare and quiets down. "A movie is... Hmm... It's hard to explain really." Shy attempts.

"I guess you could say it's a group of people working together infront of a camera to capture a plotline. They act it out infront of the camera, then sell it to you for your entertainment to watch on a T.V." All Shy did was shrug and shake his head subtly at his less than satisfactory explanation. Thankfully, the Arbiter understood what Shy had been trying to tell him this whole time.

"So... Sage... She loves-" Amoren stares at the ground, mournfully remembering what had happened the day before. "Sage loved me, more than a... a friend?"

"Yes. She did." Shy replies gloomily. Laying a hand on Amorens back, trying to console him but he shook it off.

"Please do not touch me, human." Amoren scolds. At that moment, Shy knew something was burning in him. Something that he has to either vent or let out via anger and Shy does not want any trouble. So he chose the only reasonable action.

"Arbiter... You.. You cared for her too, didn't you?"

"I would not call it love. I have simply grown fond of the little human's affection and presence. Her comfort and kindness offered a variation to how Sangheili view life, and war. Talking to her. Being with her. It was like an escape from my world, into a perfect one where nothing mattered and I was free to act and say as I want. A world that is now gone, such like Sage." He vents out his anger into his words.

"Such a death of Sage's would be easily preventable if it were not for the barbaric, war-hungry, demonic, satanic, unholy, greedy, unloyal, disdainful Jiralhanae!" Amoren finishes shouting the last of the many adjectives and huffing deeply.

Shy just sits against the wall quietly letting Amoren vent his anger, his feelings of sorrow onto him. Shy's hand reached out to Amoren but is abruptly, and roughly, brushed away. Almost reacting to the impact, Amoren's legs shot him upwards until he was standing and pacing around the room.

"I should have saved her. When I saw the look on her face, I froze with fear. That's not something a Sangheili is accustomed to. That is not something we are trained. That is something that is trained _out_ of us! Not even... That is something.. Something that we genetically enherit! I froze up when she threw it. I should have jumped infront of her. I should have saved her! It's all my fault she's gone. It's my fault she's like this!" Amoren throughs his fists violently into a wall, denting the heavy outer plating.

"Arbiter... It's not you-" Shy is cut off when the arbiter starts to glare at him from across the room. Amoren starts walking towards him angrily thumping his alien feet as he travelled.

"It's not your fault. Sure you could of saved her, but she's still alive right now, as well as you and that's what really matters. That you two are alive, right? She's only unconscious, and as far as we can tell, in a coma. But she's alive!" Shy steals a glance at Amoren to see he has calmed down a bit. Quite surprised as Shy wasn't doing a good job at a response..

"I mean, how would you feel if you took the grenade and died. Letting Sage mourn over you. Letting herself become distracted, an easy target for the brutes. The Jiralhanae. They would take no mercy in killing her while she's weak." Shy says, desperately attempting to calm him down.

"But no. You did everything in your power that you could to make sure you both survive. She is still alive as of late, and by the looks of things, she will _eventually_ make a full recovery. All she needs is hope. Not anger, Arbiter, but hope. Go now, and sit with her. Merge your Aura together, maybe it can seep down, deep into her slumber, into her subconscious and make her realise that there are people who really care for her. Go." Shy finishes with a placid look on his face.

#

My eye's glued shut as the warmth of death embraced me. With a loud bang, I was thrown backwards onto the ground. The last thing I saw, the image engraved in my sorrow eyes is the mournful one of Amoren's panicking, worried face as I left the world. I went unconscious, waiting for the light to come. Instead of light, pearly white gates, or even a sign of anything godlike, I witnessed the warmth of love. Amorens kind and gentle nature to me up until this point clearly impacted me more than I had thought. For through my own eyes the only thing stopping me from leaving was the warm, gentle nature emitting from Amoren's body. The sorrow that would follow if I let go on the world. If I let him down. The thought of which strives me forward, demanding release from the clutches of death. Never giving in, an eternal struggle fought to help the only person who, since joining the UNSC, has not let me down. There was of course my parents still, but I haven't gotten the chance to contact them directly yet. Fresh out of basic training, sent on this planet with Amoren, and then this. I only hope I can pull through.

A prisoner of my own body, a guide through my own mind as I unconsciously explore my past, present, and future.

Amoren rests beside me on the ground of a random room. Looking around, I notice that the floor is matt gray, and there are no walls. It's just one massive plane that extends for what looks like forever. He rests on his elbows, almost laying down, craning his neck to the side so that our heads are touching. Side-by-side, leaning against each other as we so often do. Shivering immensely I cuddle up closer to him, and wrap him in a warm embrace.

"Hey, Amoren? Do you think we will ever find peace? I mean.. The humans and Sangheili?" I wonder out loud. Mumbling to him with my head nuzzled warmly against his.

"As a whole, I do not believe we will. After all, will Xytan ruling his keep like he is right now, against humans no matter the cost, surely some Sangheili will always be against the human and Sangheili treaty. Always wanting the your race to suffer. Blindlessly following the will of the prophets." Amoren explaimed and shook his head slightly in disgust at the mention of Xytan's name.

"Surely they will be able to accept the union of our species? They could even use us as an example. Our feelings toward eachother could imbalence the disposition towards my race. They could see that we are compatible, and by extension, the Sangheili race with the human race. That they can at least live alongside us without doing harm to anyone. Surely they can believe this!" I argue defiantly.

"Don't yell at me Sage, please. I am but a messanger" Amoren smirks as he lifts his head off mine. "I wish it were that easy. We are a race of honour, and with false religious iconography clouding Xytan's vision, they are unlikely to change. Although there remains hope for the rest of my brothers." Amoren says and rests his head back on mine. His lucious scent filled my nose, making me want more. His scent was addictive. It made me want to be around him more. His warm breath, seldom on my cheek, did not smell all that bad. It was a mixture of a rainforest, and a tulip. If you could relate the two into one scent... that's what it would be. Sangheili breath...

"Amoren.. I... Well, you see." I studder, not knowing why this is coming up. My heart racing as I realize what was tumbling from my mouth. "Over the time I've known you.. You've been kind.. you've been strong. Most of all, you've been... different. Different from everyone else. I see a crowd in the mess hall, and I can instantly spot you... I know this is going to sound weird.. But I-" I get interrupted by a warm sensation on my mouth. My recently closed eyes snap open. Looking down I see Amorens mandibles meeting my mouth. His top two mandibles messaging the sensitive nerves on my top lip. I move my mouth to fit his. My arms wrap around his toned chest and he sits me on his lap. His hands caressing my back. His tongue slashing at my lips, laving them with his suculent feel and taste. I part my lips, permitting him entrance. His tongue and mine intertwined almost immediately. Dancing in my mouth, his mandibles kept caressing my lips. My chest tightened and my body frantically started to heat up. It was getting really warm, and I don't care one bit. All I care about was having Amoren all to myself. Sadly, I could not feel anything. The intimacy that I ever-so-lately craved was here and I could not feel it. I mentally curse myself for forgetting that this is all taking place in limbo. However, I took the fact, with open arms, that I had Amoren... To myself... My Sangheili. My own Sangheili...

With the thought just touching my mind, a sound erupted from behind us as a grenade went off. We abruptly parted mouths, and lips and stood up, searching who threw it. Suddenly, a Sangheili melted into the visible world as if an apparition, and quietly approached us. Soon did another. Then another, and another. Eventually we were surrounded by the Sangheili dopplegangers. They produced their energy swords, and lit them up. Beams of energy solidifying down, steam melting off the beams and riding away with the wind.

I reach to my back, and fear strikes my body as I notice I have no weapon. _None._ I look over my shoulder as Amoren swipes at his magnetic holster only to find that he has no energy sword with him. He should always have it with him! It was his thing! It was a Sangheili thing! Grr... My mind is aflame with ravage idea's and military tactics. All of which, were whiped from my mind within the next minute as they charged forward. With nothing to defend myself other than my fists, I started flailing them around. Self-defense completely drained from my remembrance. My blonde hair whipping myself in the face as my arms flailed wildly. I even made contact with one of the Sangheili. Tipped him right in the head. Though to my dismay, he just walks right through it like it never happened. Tears of fear, and worry for Amoren made my eyes puff up slightly. They only started to flow down as I realize that thee elites are intentionally passing me. I turn around and find Amoren facing the ground. Yet lifted in thee air by two Sangheili. One of them had each appendage and were hauling Amoren away. Tears now flowing rapidly, and my knee's buckled and I sobbed his name. Wishing his return.

As quickly as they had came, they had vanished again, into the gray nothingness that was this mysterious plane of existance. Soon enough the gray melted into a dull white. Almost a whitey-black... if you could cross the two that is...

Still on my knee's, sobbing my eye's out as a voice comes from above. A deep _Sangheili_.

"Sage..." came the voice. Beconing to me. "Sage.. I am here, with you.. I will always be with you."

The voice alternated direction. It seems like it is coming from within her, yet somewhere above her. It was almost comforting in the fact that she almost immediately recognized who it was... Though a bit cliché, Amoren makes his point clear.

This isn't the normal plane of living. Nor is the the plane of the dead. If I am dead, than why is Amoren here... He didn't die. Or, not that I remember her did... I lay down, rapidly replaying the events preceeding my untimely death.

_Amoren had released a roar of vengeance and ran around the corner..._

My mind regretfully fills out the rest...

As he rounds the corner, he blindly walks into a hail of bullets. Emotions heightened from my death, he strafes to his own untimely demise. Bullet's riddling his body, shredding away his thick hide. An Unstoppable force, meating a movable object. He collapses back onto the floor as his soul drifts away. The colour of his amber eyes slowly start to fade away.

My eye's start reacting as though I had seen him die myself. Fresh tears soaked my rosey cheeks as I remember the moment I had just, moments ago, shared with Amoren. Again, the voice beckoned to me from above and within. "Sage... You will be okay. I promise." comes the sorrow melody of his voice again. I feel a warm pressure on my shoulders and sides but nothing is actually touching me. Next, I feel something resembling a long, alien finger brushing down my cheek. Yet nothing is touching me. I'm alone in this empty room to deal with my thoughts. _Alone_. The word stikes at me repeatedly, making new, fresh tears fall in line. My thoughts center on Amoren, and then everything brightens like I am ascending to heaven. Whiteness radiating off every pixel of the ground, every stone, every particle. Soon, it's too much for me to bear and I abruptly snap my eyes shut...

#

Amoren rested beside Sage on a chair that had been recently pulled up. He caressed her gently with his muscular arms, softly tickling her cheek with his hand. Slowly, he leaned over and edge Sage into a warm and protective embrace. Sage's heart beat sped up, and her breathing started to go rapid. Her hands twitched swiftly and attempted to curl up with Amorens lean figure. Water droplets started to form under her eye's. They swelled up and dripped down slowly. Otherwise her placid face remained the same. Touched only by the amiable strokes of Amoren, and the sympathetic tears rolling across her face. Her blonde and blue hair in a muff behind her, all stretched out and circled around her head like a flower. Amoren affably lifted her head and collected the hair into one thick strand, laying it sideways under her head.

Amoren peacefully laid back in his chair about to let sleep claim him. From last nights sleepless times talking with Shy, he was in good need of some rest. His mark of shame burns lightly under his armor making him remember his break from the Covenant, the loss of the previous Arbiter, and all of his sins. Thoughts of damnation scroll past his eyes as he slowly drifts off. But as his eye's drew narrow, and his sense's softened. He heard a sharp intake of breath emitted from a body not too far from his own, followed by the unmistakable moan of pain. Amoren's hearts skipped a beat as his eye's glided over Sage and he noticed: Her eye's opened slowly and her icy iris' jolted back and forth, examining her surroundings. Fear shrouding her body, she tensed her muscles and attempted to raise herself from the bed. Upon seeing this, Amoren stands up and is beside her cot within seconds. His eye's widening in surprise at the speed of her rapid recovery. Carefully lowering her back down onto the cot with one of his muscular arms. The horrendous memory of her limp body, the explosion, and the aftermath flooding past his eye's. Ending just in time to see Sage reach out for Amoren's alien hand.

#

I break in sharply as I gain consciousness and let out a sore groan, my face full of pain. But as I lay there with my eye's close, something else fills my thoughts. _Hope_. Opening my eye's, making my icy blue's available to the world, I search the room. Wondering where I am. My heart starts beating faster and darkness begins to encircle my vision once more. I strain my arms and legs, fighting the darkness away. Trying desperately to escape going back to limbo, I propelled myself on my elbow and started to sit upright. Then I notice Amoren standing right beside me and my expression instantly softened and I start to calm down. Amoren grabs hold of my arm and lowers me back down onto the bed softly. I could see the fear, sorrow, and serenity in his gorgeous amber eye's. The fear starts to subside as soon as I reached my hand out and brushed his gently. Absent mindedly, I grabbed his hand and he grabbed mine. Our hands in a soft embrace as we stare gingerly in each others eye's. Time seems to slow down as unspoken words travel between us. Silently declaring our happiness to each other. Secretly I wonder if Amoren feels the same connection as I, to him. His alien hands wrapping around mine, I feel the odd familiarity of his warmth cloud around my hand. Looking up to him, I smile bashfully. Cheeks becoming red as my heart flutters emotion up to tag them.

"How are you feeling?" Amoren asks, sincerity clear amidst his voice.

"Like I'm the luckiest girl in the world." I say through shy eye's as I indicate to our intertwined hands. Amorens 'cheeks' lighten in colour, to match a sort of purpleish shade, as he realizes what I'm talking about.

"Sage. I want you to know. People will think we're weird, and will most likely lose some, if not most, respect for both of us if we go through with this." Amoren warns but I can feel the restraint in his speech. He wants this as much as I.

"I don't care. People already think I'm weird, and if they don't, well. Screw them. I don't care how people view me, I only care if I'm happy or not. If we're happy, or not. It's up to you, really." I contradict, reflecting the dilemma onto him.

"Sage... I-"

"Sage! You're awake! Oh thank god! I was worried you would be in a coma." Shy interrupts and breaths a sigh of relief. Pushing Amoren to the side, back onto his chair that he was in before. Amoren releases my hand on the way.

"Hehe.. It'll take more than a M32 just to bring me down. Especially now, more than ever." I remark, hoping Amoren would catch my drift. Thankfully, he does and in return squeezes my hand tightly, than relieves the pressure as if saying 'I'm here for you.'

"What do you... Oh nevermind. There is so much to test here. How are you even awake... We gave you sedatives after the field surgery... And.. Hmm. I wonder. Arbiter. Could you please wait in another room. I need Sage's full attention." Shy rambles on while keenly noticing the emotion that lay in the air from their previous talk. Reluctantly, Amoren agrees and walks away, swaying his weight with him, balencing on each leg. The traditional, happy, Sangheili walk.

"Can you feel any pain?" He asks sternly, putting on his cold medical mask than he retains when he works on patients.

"No. None at the moment." I reply sheepishly.

"Hmm.." Shy taps his chin with one finger. I could see his eye's look over my damaged body. I was still wearing my military outfit. It's ripped in a few area's where the fragments from the grenade tore through it, but otherwise it was in good, working order.

"Can you feel this?" Shy asks and pokes various places along my legs, chest, and arms.

"I can't feel any pain, but I can feel your finger, yes." I reply obediantly.

"Can you feel it like normal, or is there... some distance between my finger and the feeling?" He stumbles on the wording of this question, but I understood it no problem. Though, I couldn't help but leg a small giggle erupt from my lips.

"I can feel it like normal. Why? Am I not supposed to?" I question, and began to worry what happened to me.

"Hmm.. Well. You were operated on yesterday... and it seems as though. Wait a second.." Shy leans over my body and waves some sort of medical device over my body and it started to beep in a strange rhythm.

"Umm, Shy? What the hell are you doing?" I ask, completely confused

"Shush. Lay completely still, and hold your breath." He completely disregards my question.

"Uhh.. Okay." I say, having no other option other than let him.. sniff me.

"Hmm. Indeed there is.. Hold on." Shy rambles on to himself unconsciously. He then reaches to my shins and peels my pants up to knee heights. The warm air was a fresh change to the coolness that subsides on my skin.

Laying my head on the pillow, all I see is Shy's silver eye's widen in shock. Then he mumbles something under his breath that I couldn't make out.

"I need the Arbiter." He says and rushes toward where Amoren had taken off. This peacefulness made my mind wander to what had just happened in the past ten minutes. _I woke up... Then Amoren... Then Shy got surprised... _I laid out in my mind the basics of what had just happened. _In that place... that gray place. With only me and Amoren. Could that've been... _My hand slaps over my mouth, which was weird because I wasn't talking...

My hand reels away from my mouth and I place it on the cot, parrellel my other hand. I raise myself from the cot and sit up. Staring at my shins, I could find no marks of damage. No blood, no water, no sweat, no scars, no scraps. _Woah..._ I mumble. That's when Shy and Amoren enter the room. Shy quickly runs over to me with Amoren stalking right behind him. Shy gingerly lays me back down, and I notice Amorens eye's flare with worry.

"Okay. Sage told me that you, and your team has had special... learning opportunities with human's. Is this correct?" He questions Amoren and in return I get a stare from him.

"Woah, Woah, Woah... I told you that in confidence! ...Besides, it was on the ship. A long time ago... err.. well.. Not that I wouldn't talk ab-" I interject, and get interrupted by Shy. Karma's a bitch.

"Yes. You told me before you left for the mission. I specifically remember what you said, for it was amongst the last of what you said. 'And remember. If I am hurt, or If I die down there, and you get called in, being the highest ranking medical officer and all. I want you to know that Amoren has had specialized training with Human medical emergencies. If anything happens. Get. Amoren... or.. err... The Arbiter, to you I guess.'" Shy recites.

"You didn't have to say that last part!" I snarl at Shy. He laughs in return. Slowly, he collects himself and compiles his medical mask again.

"Arbiter... Have you?" He questions again. This time I don't interject. Instead I reach for Amoren's hand, but miss. My eyesight starts to go dizzy, and the room starts spinning.

"Uhh. Guy's... Why is the room spinning..?" I announce more than ask sheepishly. My chest starts heating up and darkness again attempts to cloud my vision.

"Sage!" They both yell in unison. Amoren's deep voice penetrating my ears, reverberating through his throat. As soon as I heard it, the darkness began to creep away... Only for it to come back faster, stronger. It soon became too much for me to bare, and I succumb to the darkness. But not before feeling Amoren's alien hands cup my cheeks, his thumb brush my face, and a deep, soft whispering in my ear. "You'll be alright."

#

A dry tear rolls down Sage's cheek and collides with Amoren's hand as he gingerly brushes her face. "What's wrong with her. What's happening?" Shy growls in confusion.

"Stand aside." Amoren retorts while nudging his friend away from Sage's cot. The Sangheili proceeds to stand over Sage and starts sniffing rapidly while Shy monitors her vital signs.

_Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep..._

Amoren stops sniffing the air and hovers his hands over sage's body. He slowly touches each appendage, then lastly her forehead. Opening her eyelids and inspecting her eyes. Amoren then carresses her cold skin and starts mumbling under his breath. Amoren ignores the crepitating machine and closing his eye's, deciding on what to do.

_Beep Beep... Beep Beep.. Beep Beep..._

The beeping get's faster as Sage's heartbeat progresses into the lethal area's.

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep..._

The annoying sound get's faster with fewer silences in between. Amoren's mark of shame stinging his chest.

_...beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

Comes one final, slow beep. Time seems to slow down as Amoren quickens his movements. He begins breathing in a stacco manner as Shy shouts over his shoulder.

"DO SOMETHING! WE'RE LOSING HER!"

Amoren's chest heaving with each breath. The mark burning a fiery anguish into him. Forcing him to try harder, never to give up. Amoren's actions stifle as he releashed a deep roar of anger, refusing to lose her again.

"She's flat lining!" Shy shouts in his ear.

Amoren swings his hand to his belt and grabs his energy gauntlet. Grasping the hilt, he squeezes and jurks it forward to allow the protrusion of energy throughout. He fluidly pushed up Sage's shirt, careful not to injure her more, and scrapes a little of his own arm. The heat barely affecting Amoren through his strong hide, he slips up some of his blue blood with a finger and let's it drop onto the sword. After which he guides the sword cautiously over to Sage's stomach. He allows one drop of his blood to surface on her belly, than one of her forehead, one on each wrist, and each ankle. Then Amoren turns away and flicks the remaining blood from the sword, letting it fly onto the floor. He turns back and waves his sword in close proximity of her skin. Visible red marks start appearing where the sword hovers and Amoren takes note to do it quick. For the harsh heat of the sword will surely burn Sage's skin.

_Beeeeep... Beeeep... Beeeep..._

A faint beeping could be heard from the machine as the heat from the blade wakes up Sage's body. Amoren waves the blade over Sage's ankle's and the blue blood starts bubbling. He moves onto the wrists, then the stomach, lastly, the forehead. The now bubblind blood seeps through Sage's skin and turns her skin a violet colour.

Amoren looks over at Shy and see's his mouth agape. Wondering what he could possibly be doing. As if hearing the question, Amoren answers. "Sage's body started to become accustom to the sedatives and 'morphine' you gave her. She needs fresh blood, and we cannot cut her open as she has lost too much blood already. The blood I put in her will hopefully force her body to start making more white and red blood cells to fight the intruder. Thus she will make more blood, in a faster time. And if you're wondering, my blood does have a chance to be accepted by her body. I have thought of this as well. If it does become accepted, than it will sense any and all defects internally with her, and attempt to remedy them using her body to the best of it's ability. Once remedied, it will merge with her own blood stream, which will, with the quantity I gave her, do nothing."

Shy just nodded at the explanation to his silent question. "She needs rest now. It will be at the least a few hours." Amoren says again and starts to usher Shy out of the room. Little did Shy know that rest, was the last thing she needed. Sangheili blood, mixing with Human blood was a brutal process. In which she will need someone with her when she wakes, and Amoren wants to be that someone.

Amoren proceeds to saumber over towards Sage's cot and caress her now violet face. Skin tinting was a mystery to Amoren. He had no idea why it had changed colour, and hopes it isn't permenant. The only thing he can hope for is her survival. Being the only option, he drops himself down beside Sage's cot, and abruptly falls asleep.

Suddenly, Sage's body started to illuminate with a white light. It radiated off her skin, through her clothes. Amoren stared in total awe as he stares ahead and hears the machines beeping go haywire.

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep_

Amoren quickly jogs over to Sage and attempts to grab her arm. Tries to comfort her from the outside, contrasting what was happening inside. But notices that he is being pushed away by an invisible force slightly. He moves his hands higher, hoping to touch her skin from the top, but to no avail. Amoren reaches around and get's caught again. There seems to be an invisible wall between Sage and Amoren.

Defeated, Amoren lays both hands outstretched on the invisible force and a barely visible white wall appeares infront of him. Slowly, it starts to suck in his hands, then continues to the rest of him despite his struggles. Dragging Amoren inwards until he is completely submersed in the bubble. His mind going crazy with thoughts. What was happening? Why is it happening? Will Sage be alright?

His mind suddenly halted all thoughts, and new ones came in. New thoughts that he, himself, was not thinking, but rather, analyzing. Amoren hadn't a clue where the thoughts were coming from, but he is sure that the thoughts are not coming from him. Maybe the bubble encircling him and Sage had something to do with it. His thought process was immediately halted when he recognized that the thoughts scanning his brain were about him. Amoren successfully calms his own thoughts and begins to register the thoughts of _the other._ "Amoren... I want you to know" came the thoughts 'that you have treated me like a person, when no one else has, you have been there for me.' it says, and instantly, Amoren knew who's thoughts he was listening to. _Sage... _Which means: She is still alive!

This news to Amoren was like a cocain warehouse to a coke addict. Only one word could really explain what he was feeling at the time. _Happy_. Yet there remains a worry in his mind. A worry that ultimately was: how long would they be trapped on this planet. The planet can easily support life for a Sangheili, but after a while, it would be harmful to Humans.

"Sage.. I have grown to accept you as a friend... And that is a lot for a Sangheili as we treat each other like brother's, and other races as inferior. Especially the Jiralhanae. Yet when you are not with me, something craves for your attention. Something inside me wants to be with you... Sage. Shy said something to me earlier, and I now know that he is right." Amoren suddenly heard this speech spurt from his mind, and feel a flush of his mind as the thought travelled out, but not through his mouth. Almsot as if he was imagining it.

"Sage.. I love you." came the thoughts of 'Amoren'. As soon as the real Amoren heard it, he began to go in deep thought of Sage. How he felt with her, and how he feels, now seperated from her. One of his hearts rose into his throat as he realized that he had actually fallen in love with the spontaneous, ditzly little human.

His other heart lept up to join the first one in his throat when he heard the reply. "Amoren, I love you too." Amoren felt ecstatic. This was the first time he had come to care for someone this much. With the language, technology, and most of all appearance differences, he was sure nothing like this could even happen. Yet here it is happening, and he is right in the middle of it. Amoren couldn't help it if his cheeks rose in shade. He had been trained for war, how to handle pain, fury, anger. Not how to handle caring, gentle, kindness. Deep down, Amoren feels as though him and Sage feeling this way about each other, was oh so right, and that now that it's out, they can be more than friends. They could move on with one another at the side of the other. With the last feeling tingling through his mind, he feels a pressure on him mandibles that almost makes him moan in pleasure, and cradles towards it to find nothing in front of him... Then he abruptly wakes up on the floor.

Amoren stares ahead in disbelief, wondering if all that he had just witnessed was a dream. Was false. Even if it was false, he was going to cherish the feeling, the presence of Sage to the most that he can. Silently standing up, Amoren looks over to see Sage's skin had turned back to normal. Amoren places his hands up beside Sage, above the cot. Discreetly checking for an invisible wall like there had been in his dream. _Nothing._ Sighing in relief he starts to check over the simplistic human machines in almost a routine manner.

Heartbeat, Fine. Blood presence in her body, lower than normal but rapidly rebuilding. As Amoren skims over the next one, he stares at it in awe. Completely dumbfounded at what he is looking at. Her brain was functioning over average. Even if she was dreaming, this is not normal, not good. He quickly rushes out of the briefing room and runs towards where Shy is sleeping. Ignoring the normal medics as they had no use to Amoren. He needs someone he can trust, someone who is his friend right now, and not some random stranger. Especially if they were going to help him with Sage.

On the way to Shy's room, Amoren goes over the events of his 'dream' in his head. At the last part of the dream, he slows down unconsciously and relishes in the moment. His willpower failing him, he stops dead in his tracks while caught in the moment. Suddenly he erupts a roar of anger and frustration as he comes back to the present to see how weak-willed he has become.

Finally reaching Shy and his teams room, Amoren saunders up to Shy's bunk and shakes him quietly. "Shy!" He snarles, ending shy from some well deserved sleep. "Shy, get up. Something's wrong with Sage." Amoren whispers in a growling tone. He seemed so angry that he might blow Shy up, just with the furociousness of his words. Shy's eye's widen suddenly. He jumps out of his bunk, landing on the floor with a thump. "Let me just get my men, then we ca-"

"No. Only you." Amoren states coldly, and starts dragging Shy by the arm.

"Uh.. Okay" Shy relucantly says and continues to let Amoren drag him as he could do nothing about it.

Upong reaching the briefing room, Amoren commands Shy to check all of the monitors, and see what was wrong with Sage. Without hesitation, Shy jogs forward and starts inspecting the medical paraphernalia. The annoying crepitation of the heartbeat monitor returns to Amorens ears. Soon a chuckle was added to the noise. Amoren steals a painful stare at Shy, as Shy just laughs and motions Amoren over. "Amoren..." Shy calls between laughing fits. "She is functioning normally. Nothing is wrong... Actually. Her blood has been fully restored. Wow. What _did_ you do to her..." Shy rambles on, like he does every so often. Amoren stalks up to the machine and confirms Shy's accusation.

"That's odd... It said..." Amoren trails off. Silently shaming himself for being so clumsy. What effect was Sage having on Amoren?

"How much sleep have you had in the past few nights, buddy?" Shy asks with concern layering his voice. Amoren didn't answer. He just stands there silently glaring at the machines, then at Sage. Something wasn't right... or, it had worked just the way it was meant to. Yet that never seems to happen, it hadn't before, why would it now?

Amoren shrugs off his minds defiance as Shy walks away. Amoren simply wanted something to go right for a change. Instead of all the death of human's that he had caused before, he wanted this one to survive. To thrive off of his energy, his body.

Amoren turns around and was about to walk down to his corner to sleep before he heard a voice call out to him. It seems to be Sage's voice, and it was thick with passion and worry for Amoren. "Amoren. I need to know something... Do you love me?"

What she said had shocked Amoren stiff. He was not ready for this kind of question, not from her, not from anyone; And truthfully he might never be ready for this kind of question. Just in case though, he spoke back making sure he wasn't hearing things as opposed to seeing things. "Sage...?"

"Yes Amoren. It's me." She replies. You could tell that she was smiling just by the way she said Amoren's name.

"I have grown to care for you... And miss you when you're not around. I don't know what you human's call it, but what we Sangheili call it is..." He stops for a quick second, thinking over if he should really be telling her this. "We call it bonding past feeling. It's when you know your bonded is in danger, when you can feel everything they can. When you care for their safety, and they care for yours." His cheeks purpled slightly as he turns around and slowly approaches Sage's cot.

"Amoren.. That's called love." Sage says through closed teeth as she stifles a soft giggle. "And I just want to say... I love you too." Both of them blushed this time. Amoren walks closer to Sage and helps propell herself off the cot with her arm. Once stable his alien hand wanders to the back of her, carressing it gently.

#

As I sit on the cot with Amoren infront of me, something deep down screamed at me to move closer. To just grab his elbow, and bed it in forcing him to approach me. I realized I had to ask him something first, just to be safe. "Do you think we'll ever get off this planet?" I ask hoping Amoren would pick up on the hint.

"If we don't, I will sacrifice my life, for yours. There is no other place I'd rather be, than with you." He announces with pride. I knew, from that moment on, that he meant it... and that this was going to be judged by many people. But, I don't care. I just want to be with Amoren. Forever. Despite what other people may think, I won't give up on my dreams and on the people I care about just because I am being mocked or judged negatively. It's just like my gay friend back on earth. People use to mock him just for liking other guy's. I never cared for his sexuality. He in nice to me, and in return I am nice to him. Honestly, I have never cared for judgemental people and infact, as soon as I see one. I walk away, despite who it may be. A superior judging other people, I will literally walk away from them, no matter the consequences.

"Awwmoren" I squeek and slowly lean in to his arms as he walks forward and embraces me. His chest is right in my face, but that doesn't matter. What does matter is that we were both safe. We were both together. Nothing bad was going to happen as long as I had Amoren with me. Caught up in the moment, I start to pull back, tightening my grip on his waist as I went. Soon he was almost falling over, and as he walked forward to gain his balened, I attempted to pull him up, on the cot. Sadly, his weight was too heavy for me to lift, especially in my weakened state. Then I hear his deep voice penetrate my ears in a warm fashion.

"I would only injure you more... But when are healed, I will gladly claim you as my mate." At the mention of being his mate, my arms turned to jelly, and I became to hold him closer as only I could. I began kissing his muscular chest passionately, hoping to earn some dignity and get him up on the cot.

It was then I noticed all of the IV cables protruding out from my skin. Silently cursing at them, I reached out for one before my arm was caught by the Arbiter. He rose my arm up to his mandible and whispered "I would not want you to injure yourself any more." His husky breath warm on my dry hands. Moistening them slightly, as he spoke. Then he swiped out his tongue from his mandibles and started liking my hand in what I had to guess what a Sangheili kiss. I did the only thing I could think of at the moment, and that was to slowly retract my hand in hopes that he would follow. Thankfully, he did. Following my hand like a cat follows a lazer pointer. I brang my hand nearest my head and started leaning into Amoren's form. His eyes slowly raised from the top of my hand as he see's me approaching him. Slowly he retracts his tongue and leans in towards me. His hand on the small of my back continuing to carress me as he leans in slowly.

After what seems like forever, my mouth finally contacted his leatherly skin. Kissing it passionately as I train my way to his mandibles which part at my presence. Gently kissing him, he starts to kiss back. My back arches as he pushed into me, lust driving his intentions forward. Suddenly his tongue charges forward through his mouth and enters mine. Without hesitation, I welcome it with my own tongue. Wrapping around, dancing and wrestling in my mouth as our lips passionately message each other. My hand gently rubbing the side and back of his head.

"Hey Amoren. Is Sage... Oh.. This is awkward.." I hear Shy's question from across the room, but ignore it. Hoping to taste Amoren more, for he tasted delicious. Even for an Alien, he was easily the best thing, including food, I have ever had the pleasure of tasting.

However, to my dismay, Amoren retreated, taking his suculent tongue with him. After which, he just looks at me patiently with his mandibles parted in a Sangheilian smile. I look back up at him, smiling wildly. Wanting more of him, but sadly he had other idea's as he left to collect Shy and bring him back. Almost out the door, he turns back to look at me, and see's me pouting. I silently mime out that I don't want any spectators, and that I need him here, right now. Yet he just shrugs it off with a playful, yet lustful look in his eye. Then I realize... He must really love me, if he is acting so un-Sangheili-like to me. He is trying to make this work, trying to make himself appear more human.

As soon as Amoren steps into the room with Shy at his side, I make sure to stare solely at Amoren. In a feeble attempt to coax him into anotehr amarous kiss. Sadly, he wasn't going to fall into my loving clutches that easily. I will really have to work at him for that.

#

"Well Shy. You had to of gotten here somehow!" I shout loudly. It had been a day since Amoren kissed me, and since then, nothing else has happened. No more kissing, only talking. However, it was pleasant talking. About what we would do when we were bonded, where we will go. But right now, I was focusing on getting out of here.

"Shy... Ear-... umm... S'Yilrar to Shy! Yoo-hoo..." I call out while snapping my fingers right infront of his face.

"Hmm? Oh. Yeah... Um.. There's a pelican outside... But Sage, there's something you need to know." He calls out as I start running off to tell Amoren. The last of his speech went through one ear, and out the other as I run to Amoren.

"Amoren, Amoren, Amoren, Amoren, Amoren!" I repeat over and over again while rushing towards his 'room'.

Finally reaching his room, I dart inside only to find out that he is not there... "What the hell..." I mutter under my breath. _Screw him, then. He can find me outside! With the nice, warm pelican.._ I make up my mind. The heating of the pelican rather bias towards winning me over.

I sprint back down the hall and past Shy once more. As I pass him I feel a lump form in my throat, and know I should really find out what he should say. "Uhh... Hi Shy..." I say and laugh nervously. "What were you going to say? What's important?"

"Well... Do you want the long version, or the short version?" He asks teasingly. All I do is squint my eye's and call his bluff.

"I'll take the long version."

"Very well..." He retorts with a smile on his face and takes a rather large breath.

"You see. When you were assaulting this base. The Admiral saw the Elites punch you out via your helmet's live camera feed... That is now destroyed thanks to the grenade." He explains and scratches the back of his neck. I begin to protest, but he stops me, telling me to leave all questions until the end of his 'presentation'. Hmph.

"Once he saw that, he called us up, knowing that we are combat efficient, AND have medical know-how to treat you." He says and points to his team members who all nod accordingly. "He sent us with a message as well... and I'm just relaying it here, please don't take this out on me." He teases while putting his hands up in mock surrender. "He says that the Elites are no longer welcome aboard the Pioneer unless told otherwise."

After a moment I realize what that really means and start to spaz out... and why wouldn't I after being told that. "WHAT! You mean to tell me that Amoren... And Rtha..." I stop, pausing to take appreciation for the Sangheili that had so noblely died here. "Are not allowed back on the ship! Where the hell are they going to go! What the frick is the Adrmial on! God Damnit!" I vent my feelings into Shy just like he said not to. _Oh well._

Then, I take notice of the other thing Shy had mentioned. 'Until told otherwise.' Which did mean he could overwrite it... Well, he ordered it, so he HAS to overwrite it. Or else I'm going to burst.

Taking in deep breaths, I calm down minute by minute. "First things first. I'm going to go to the pelican and I suggest you come with me, because I'm going to have a little chat with the Admiral." My voice as cold as Ice, jabbing each one of the in the shoulder.

I walk off, stomping as I go out of anger. As soon as I step foot out of the structure, I notice how muggy the air had really been in there. The fresh air was beautiful to smell compared to the acrid stench of inside the structure. _Those stupid Brute's probably started the stench. Then their bodies worsened it. Stupid Brute's, nothing good ever comes from those barbaric retards. _I vent to myself, unsure of the reason as I only make myself more angry.

By the time I reached the Pelican, I was impossibly angry at the Brute race for just being alive. I had excalated from disliking their barbaric nature, to hating them for solely being alive. To be honest, I was scaring myself at how different I had become. I had always been so nice to people, but then I joined this war... Ever since I had gotten knocked unconscious that second time, after the grenade. Right before my amazing 'meeting' I had with Amoren, I started changing. Ultimately, I was becoming someone else and I hate it. I want to retain my inner personality, my inner Sage.

As I enter the Pelican, I find Amoren inspecting it. Looking all over it in search of things that best not be asked of. As I lay my eye's upon Amoren, my mood instantly spurt up, and I am sure going to give the Admiral a stern talking to when I get up there. "Amoren!" I call out his name.

"Sage!" He calls back while I start to run to his open arms. Getting caught in his warm embrace I relish the moment, and start to push him back onto one of the seats of the pelican. Finally successful, I start to stradle his thighs and I notice his mandibles part in a smile. Then close abruptly as I hear Shy and his squad's footsteps from outside the base. _Why did they always have to be so near when we got this way... Curse you shy. I bet you're doing this on purpose!_ I thought to myself, not wanting anyone else to hear. I swiftly get off of Amoren, and stand up clumsily. He pushes himself off the seat as well and I apologized softly.

"It's no problem... Just the wrong time." He replies seductively. _Why does everyone love playing with my emotions these past few days! Grr!_

"Amoren... there's something you still need to know. You too Rtha." I say over my shoulder as I notice Rtha had finally joined us. "Admiral Langly, from the Pioneer illegedly say you 'punch me' while assaulting the base. We all know that is false. Yet the Admiral still wants you banned from the Pioneer. I will not allow this, don't you worry. As soon as I get back on the Pioneer, I'm going to go have a stern talk with the Admiral, and I want you ALL to join me." I shout like I was giving a talk to a squad a marines, like I was given so many times.

The marines sounded off a collective 'Ooh-Rah' that echoed throughout the pelican, as well as my ears. Then the two Sangheili emitted an obstreperous roar that shook my to my bone and made me crave the touch of Amoren's skin again. Crave the touch of his skin on mine. Undoubtedly the moment ahead would be one to remember, as well as this one. Rebels planning to attack the home base. It sounds like something that would happen in an old war film from way back in the twenty-first century, but not here. The elites everlasting roar that interlaced briefly with the marines sharp 'Ooh-Rah' was something that one usually never has the chance to hear.

"Come on Shy. Pilot this pelican and get us the hell off this planet." I praise his piloting skills while knocking him on the shoulder.

"You got it." He turns back with a smirk.

#

"Pioneer, come in Pioneer. This is Sergeant Major Sage Hashly with Medical squad Alpha, requesting permission to dock. " My icy voice broadcasts across all open channels, attempting to hail the ship.

"Permission granted Sergeant Major. Please advance to Hangar Tweleve Bay Three." Came the subtle response. The voice was thick and masculine, most likely belonging to the Admiral.

As we fly into Bay 3, I hear the sounds of Amoren, Rtha, and the rest of Shy's squad gear up and prepare for the worst. Finally landing on the ground, Shy breaks from the controls, and walks back. Before hitting the release on the walkway flap, he dawns black painted armor. It had bulges in the stomach, shoulders, kneepads, thighs, and back. It looks like a scaled down version of the MJOLNIR armor that the Spartan-II's wore. Albeit, no energy shields. Shy's silky light brown hair was barely visible. He had shaven it military style, but later just decided to shave it all off. After dawning his armor, he then readies his weapon, ejects the current clip and slides a fresh one in it's place.

Finally, he key's the ramps lowering button which makes the ramp lower by itself. I plant myself firmly in place right infront of Amoren as the ramp lowers to reveal the head of Admiral Langly. His fit build standing at about 6'2". He dawned a military casual outfit which consisted of a camouflage commanders hat, and camouflage long-sleeve shirt/pants. He had brown combat boots on and the same material looked like it made a holster on his belt holding his standard 9mm pistol.

When his eye's had come into contact with Amoren's he instantly frowned and his hand dropped to his pistol, though he didn't pull it... yet. We all as a group saundered up to the commander as paused about five feet from him. I take a minute to look everyone in our miniscule group in the iris', then meander forward to the Admiral. His hair was greying at the ends. Coincidentally, the end was the only spot of hair that showed.

"Sir!" I saluted, deciding I was going to start this 'discussion' off politely, without disclosing our intention.

"Sergeant Major." He returned a half-assed salute. "What do you think you're doing dragging these two split-jaws back onto my vessel! I had given distinct instructions that they are not to be allowed back on this ship. They are hereby officially exiled. Kindly remove them from the premises at once." Spouts the Admiral without even letting me get a word in edge wise. With his words soaking in my brain, mixing with the thought of Amoren and I never seeing each other again. I walk up to the now retreating Admirable.

"Admiral. Permission to speak candidly?" I ask, trying to keep to protocol so I won't be kicked form the core, or demoted. If that does happen... I will never be able to see Amoren again anyway.

"Premission Denied, Sergeant Major; And I suggest you stand down unless you want to be stripped of your rank and your cooperation with the Elites." Roared the Admiral.

The words he just gravelled into my ears struck home and royally pissed me off.

"Seeing as how I will either not be able to see The Arbiter and his team again either way, I demand you to turn around. I demand you to hear out my plea. Because if you haven't noticed, Amoren... The Arbiter sacrificed one of his own Sangheili just to save my life. I suggest you listen to me before you make a disgrace of his honour, and by extension the Sangheili council." Oohh.. _Now _I've got his attention.

"I don't really think you'd want to be the one that ends the Human/Sangheili treaty. Do you, Admiral?" I sum up my courage of being put down all those years in basic. Being slagged on while I was younger because I wasn't normal. Venting it out in my speech, right now felt so good.

"You have my attention, Sage. What do you want to say." Commanded the Admiral in a rather stern voice that suggested he was beginning to get pissed off. I press out my back, standing as tall as I can and choose my words carefully.

"I strongly suggest that you revoke your decision of exiling The Arbiter and his squad as the Sangheili council would not like that." I angrily point my finger at him. Cutting him off before he can even start talking again.

"Shy told me why you called him down there. Because you saw The Arbiter, or one of his Sangheili 'punch' me," I exaggerate the air quotes in front of my face. "And knock me out. You did not even watch the video feed long enough to see that he did not punch me, but infact saved my life as a Brute was in the next room and surely would've heard me breathing if it were not for Am... The Arbiter." I note my slip up at using his casual name. Hoping the Admiral would not catch on that we were indeed, bonded.

"After which, going to the end of the hall, he sacrificed on of his Sangheili's lives to save mine. That is all that you need to know, and I will be filing a complaint to your, and my surperiors about you maing impulsive decisions. About how I don't feel safe having my friends, and collegue's under order of someone so impatient. Someone who makes the wrong decisions just because he doesn't like the way things look. You, sir. Are a human's first, Xenophobic bastard." I finish almost screaming at him. As I do so, I can see his face squirming, visibly pissed off, for if I do file a complaint for such a reason, he will surely be demoted and stripped of his ship's command.

Thinking I did a good a good job, and put him in his place. Thinking he was about to revoke his decision on the Sangheili, I start walking back to my group. My head held high, I see all their faces staring at me blankly. Like they were unsure if I was the same Sage that they had known a few moments ago.

"I can see how in touch you have become with these Elites." Came the Admirals chepural voice from over my shoulder. I completely ignore him and walk into the arms of Amoren. Then I realize that I had just proved his point with a few simple moves. I turn around, and I manage to catch the fury in his eye's before he starts walking towards me and draws his 9mm pistol. By reaction, my racially mixed squad drew their own weapons as well, aimed at the Admiral. Marines all around the Hangar, drew their MA5B's and slowly saundered up to us. Few point their weapons at the Admiral, and most point their weapons at my squad.

Slowly, I walk forward. "As if you couldn't hear our argument a few minutes ago." I announce to the crowd. I recieved nods and shakes of the head in response. Inwardly sighing, I sum up what had happened to everyone to make their own decision.

"The Admiral here" I point over to him mockingly. "Wants to exile the Sangheili, or elites, from this ship and the rest of the human fleet because they 'punched me out'." I once again exaggerated the air quotes in front of my face. Only with one hand this time as I was holding my own weapon.

"They, as a matter of fact, saved my life. Twice. Once by sacrificing one of THEIR OWN to save mine." I shout, trying to get some heads nodding, and thankfully some did start to nod.

"Now, that the Admiral knows things are against him and his impulsive personality-"

"SAAGGEEE!" Shy cried out and came barreling towards me as fast as his feet could carry him. Tackling me out of the way, I hear a loud bang, followed by a sickening thump on the ground. Tears instantly welled up in my eye's fearing the worst. Standing up, I look over my shoulder, and sure enough: Shy's lifeless corpse lay in a pile, a hole pierced in the neck, and marines gasps are heard all around. Utter silence fills the hangar as time seems to slow down. I try to call out in vain, but my throat betraying me, didn't emit a sound. I stand up from my knee's fueled by anger and adrenaline as I realize how close to death I had just become.

I attempt to charge forward at the Admiral but am stopped by several marines holding me back. Visiously fighting them off me to no avail, I scream my head off. Then I lay silent, staring at the floor. My helmet falls off and my hair cascades past my face, surrounding my head shrouding my thoughts and expression in a world of mystery.

"You have no idea what you just did." My voice layered with an icy chill that would scare hunters. A anger gone still, encased in icy coldness. Just by hearing it, you could tell that someone else was going to die today, and I sure as hell, had no plans to do so. Not again. Not with Amoren standing so near.

Looking at my reflection on my polished helmet, I could see visible waves throwing my iris' colour off. My icy eye's gleamed in the reflection and before I knew it, turned to a furios amber. My pupils dialated into thin ovals just like Amoren's eye.

I slowly look up at the Admiral, and start walking forward easily pulling the marines with me. They dug their heels into the ground, but it was no match for my revenge fueled, adrenaline pumped body. I easily shrug them off as excess weight, and continue on my way. Notcing the Admiral aiming his 9mm at me this time, I started to strafe while walking forward and readying my Battle Rifle. Surprising to myself with how fluid my movements were, I ignored the feeling for now, using it to my advantage. Strafing side to side as liquid graceful and mercury, I keep walking forward. Closing the distance between me and the Xenophobic Admiral. My transformed eye's staring at the Admirals finger that was pressed up against the trigger so hard it turned white. It was when it turned white that I knew he was going to try to shoot, so I swivelled to the left and turned it into a 360 degree spin instead of strafing to the right. This thankfully threw him off, and his missed his shot. I am still quite a ways away from the Admiral, as I had slid a far way when Shy tackled me and took the bullet for me. There are a couple boxes, warthog's, and other supplies in between us. The marines in the hangar had backed off now and left to the opposite side of the hangar in hopes that they would not get shot.

I slide into cover behind a supply box that towered well over me. Peeking out to the side, I notice that my squad had also moved. They are all firing at the Admiral. The Sangheili along with Shy's squadmates. The group suddenly dispersed from each other as a few rounds from a 9mm pistol entered in their midst. Amoren and Rtha take cover in the pelican while the two marines that remained from Shy's squadron hid behind supply boxes like myself. Realizing that the Admiral's attention was drawn away, I silently slip to the left, and head towards the wall. The Admiral himself was taking the left wall behind him as cover while he hides behind an upturned warthog. Crouch-walking as quietly as I could, I couldn't move that fast, and I still had a ways to go. Thankfully I could still watch the firefight occur with my current position. Sweat beading on my forehead as I watch plasma bolts mixed with human projectiles propel themselves towards the warthog. Suddenly, I see a plasma grenade chucked from the pelican, and land behind the warthog, not too far from Admiral Langly though. Upon noticing this, he dives to his right, which was the way I was coming. He dives right into my open line of fire, but launches back towards his warthog after the explosion, before I could get a shot off. I start to pick up my pace, knowing his ears will be dazzled by the explosion and of the guns sounding off around him.

Finally at the box seperating him from myself, I press my back up against it. Randomly, I had a flashback to basic training, my drill sergeant trying effortlessly to make me turn the corner and raise my gun in ready position. I had never been good at that, ever. I would always raise my gun too fast, too slow, or swivel too slow. Sometimes I even twisted my ankle doing it!

I cut the flashback from my head as the cold clasps on the box taint my sweating skin. Knowing he will find me eventually and I won't be ready for it, I have to take the offensive. I have to charge the corner, and surprise that unsuspecting offender. More importantly, I have to do it before he takes out _another_ one of my teamates. Bowing my head in remembrance of Shy, and in the fury of revenge. I snap my head up and edge closer to the corner. Holding my breath, waiting for the right moment.

Soon, there was a break in the fire as the humans were reloading, except the plasma bolts keep launching their way over.

_1..._

I count to myself as I remember the last time I counted these digits.

_2..._

I take a heavy breath attempting to calm myself as I clutch my shoulder. The most dominant pain from the grenade.

_3..._

I mutter to myself and perhaps a bit too loudly as when I round the corner I was met face first with the steel-plating of a 9mm pistol on the bridge of my nose. The gun presses harder against my nose causing time to slow down. At least, it caused to slow down for me, or maybe it just made my reflexes ultra-fast. I dodge my head to the right, doging a bullet that lodged itself out of the tube. Swiping the butt of my Battle Rifle up and crushing the fingers of the Admiral, I yelled in anger. Revenge taking a hold of my, my strength pumped the battle rifle harder as it contacted his fist. I hear a loud, satisfying crack and the gun floats to the ground. Looking up in disbelief at what I had just done, I get impaled by a swift kick to the chest, my center of gravity. I reel back, falling to the floor, and roll with the momentum. Rolling back onto my knee, I take a deep breath in and hear a tranquil heartbeat. My heartbeat.

_Bump bump... bump bump..._

It goes at a constant speed as my eye sights through the battle rifle's scope.

_Bump bump... bump bump..._

I hear it again, clearing all thoughts from my mind as I finally lay the sights upon the Admiral's head.

_Bump bump... bump bump..._

I wrap my finger on the tripper, tapping it with an ingrown aptitude, brought up by adrenaline and bloodlines. A tranquil connection with my inner body that held a Sangheili/Human mix of blood. The battle rifle rattles my shoulder as I fire round after round at the Admiral. His body twitching from the impacts of my bullets, blood spurting from each rupture.

Finally, my cartridge empty of bullets, I drop my rifle to the ground and run up to him with my side arm in hand prepared to shoot him if he dared moving. Thankfully he didn't do as much as twitch, and so I kicked away his side arm. I follow the pistol with my eye's as it smashes into the wall. My eye's returning to the victim, I see bullet's riddling the floor, and the back wall behind the Admiral. But none coming out the back of his shirt. As soon as I noticed my mistake, I regret it for he grabs my ankle and wheels it off the ground, plunging me to the floor with a sickening thump. Before I know it, he is standing above me and taking off his military _armor proof_ vest that I so foolishly didn't consider. For all high ranking officers must wear them at all times in case of mutiny. The thought of me over looking such a petty thing aggravates me to such an extent where I let out a growl. Without thinking further, I throw my leg out in hopes to land him on the floor. He spots my leg sweeping towards his leg and shifts his leg towards his and braces it, blocking it from my attack. Adrenaline starts pumping through my veins again as he gets on his knee's and puts himself into a mount over my body.

Throwing punch after punch at my face until my cheeks themself started to bleed. But eye's tempting to roll back in their sockets. Thankfully I had experience with the incoming darkness that threatens to eat me whole, and thus I know how to fight it. Though, fighting it took all my strength. I could only lay there and take punch after punch until I was down... forever.

Suddenly, something kicked into my head. It was an odd familiarity before I noticed where I had found it before... Basic Training. The final push, the one that puts you over the top.

I throw my arms out and attempt to block his punches, though he was veritably stronger than me and it shows. At a loss, I search for the only thing that can possibly hurt him while in a position like this. With nothing coming to mind, I only manage to yell one thing. Albeit that one thing may turn the tide of the ferocious battle. "AMMOOOWWEEENNN!" I cry out with my lips and tongue beginning to swell. Before I know it, the darkness comes back, stronger than ever. Only resisting for so long before it swallows me whole and I black out.

Only to wake up moments later to the picture of Admiral Langly in the grasps of Amoren's alien hands. He has him pinned up against the wall beside me, his energy sword drawn and threatening to poke holes deep into the Admiral. Feebly trying to stand up, my legs give way and I crash to the floor again. This time using the boxes clasps to assist me, I am able to stand up and walk over to the two.

I manage to slip my bloodied hands into Amoren's much larger hand and take the energy sword from him. Willingly letting go of the sword, he allows me to do justice to this criminal. This criminal who just stumbled upon the big leagues, acting like someone who he isn't.

Thrusting the energy sword forward in the pelvis of one Admiral Langly, Amoren let's go of his shoulder's and he slumps slowly onto the sword. Artificial Gravity cutting him in half vertically over the plasma of the sword. Standing over his lifeless corpse, I fall into Amoren's arms and abruptly pass out from pain but not before feeling Amoren rub the back of my head gingerly. A motion that suggests that everything will be okay.

#

I woke up in my cot in the medical wing of the ship. It had been a week since we slew the Admiral in the hangar. The medics tended to my wounds that stemmed from the Brute captured, Sangheili outpost. After letting the medics do their morning routine on me, checking my blood levels, brain wave activity, and everything else. I get out of the cot and proceed to the main desk.

"Eh, Doc. I'm going out for a bit, don't be worried if I'm not here today... Like you did last time." I shout over my shoulder while leaving and I could hear the embarrasment coming from the doctor.

In a placid mood, I walked over to the green area of the ship. Where tree's grew, flowers bloomed, and grass was planted. To be honest, it looked almost like a park from Earth. I take a seat on a bench and stare mournfully at the whole ensemble of plants. The artificial sum gleaming off the roof, I avert my eye's and stare at the pond beside me while mourning for Shy.

Soon, I hear some soft footsteps padding their way towards me on the bench, which causes me to look up and see none other, than Amoren. "Hey." I said with a hint of sorrow in my voice.

"Hey," he replies solemnly. "I just finished a meeting with my council, and it appears they are willing to let you be. Though, I am to go back immediately and get, what you humans say, debriefed... I also talked with your human superiors; they say what you did was necessary to take down such a tyrant as Langly. You are to go back to Earth for a three week vacation, they say. " Amoren spoke slowly, his deep voice comforting me as I sobbed gently into him.

Even though I was trained to control my emotions verbally and physically, I showed them. I couldn't help but let my guard down now. I had seen one of my friends gunned down right infront of me... _Because_ of me. I let the tears well up in my eyes before relinquishing them down my cheeks. Upon seeing this Amoren cups my chin and cheek with his large hand. He twists my head to bear him, yet I don't want him to see me like this. So emotional, so broken; and thus I shrug out of his grip and wipe my eye's with my sleeve.

"Everything will be alright, Sage. Don't you worry." I hear his deep voice come again from beside me.

"How do you know that? He was my friend! He sacrificed himself for me! Just like your Sangheili did! I cause nothing but death in this war. I... Nothing's gone right since I joined." I spout at Amoren who looks taken aback after. Then he leans in closer and almost whispers to me.

"You have me."

"Not for long! I'll be gone, for three weeks! And who knows when I'll even see you again!" I shout aggressively while pounding his chest. A lone tear dribbled down my cheek.

"I'll come back. I promise." He replied in a sweet and sincere tone.

Just the way he said it makes my day feel brighter, makes me happier. Captured by the moment, I lean in close to him. "You better." I whisper back at him. Before he can say anymore, I capture his mandibles in an amarous lock. The sun bearing down on us resting on the bench, hugging each other. The tree's and greenery reflected off the pond in the background. The air was filled with the scent of the flowers that grew on this agricultural part of the deck. This indeed, was a perfect moment.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN **I hope you enjoyed this story. I will start another one, but I have to focus on school studies for now and all that Jazz. I'm not sure which one I'll publish next, whether a Predator one, Halo one, or Transformers one. But hey, At least this chapter is out and on time... I stayed up 'til one in the morning last night writing this for you. :D And don't be shy to PM me. I'm still active on this site no matter what comes my way, and I'll be sure to respond. ;)

last thing. See that button down there called Review? You should click it! :D


End file.
